Derek Hale x OC Oneshots
by shameless-ramblings
Summary: Some one shots that I wrote one day when I was bored. Please send me imagines and requests! Not following any particular order but I try to stick to the same sort of character. Rated T just in case!
1. When I get back

Derek's lips made a trail up the column of my neck and I sighed sleepily.

'Morning.' I could feel his grin against my neck. I turned my head so he could peck my lips.

'Mmmm. Good morning.' I smiled.

Everything was quiet in Beacon Hills for once. I knew this meant that things were going to get really bad soon so I had taken it upon my self to enjoy the quiet as much as I could. That meant returning to a usual routine; school (which started next week), swimming on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday mornings, dance lessons week days … and Derek. Derek every night.

Talking about swimming 'What day is it?' I asked.

'Tuesday. Why?' Derek had abandoned my neck and started nibbling my ear, I had to hold back a moan.

'Shit! Swimming. I have swimming.' I leapt out of bed, pulling Derek's shirt over my head and running naked to the dresser. 'I promised myself. New Years resolution. More physical activity.'

I heard a growl from behind me then two strong, tanned arms slipped around my waist. 'I think I can think of another physical activity that is _much_ more satisfying.'

I laughed. 'One that doesn't include you and me, or sex, or nakedness.' I finally found my swimmers and pulled them on under denim shorts and a black tank top, shoving my cap and goggles into my Swim Team sports bag.

I turned to where Derek was, lounging on the bed. 'Ok bye. Pick me up in 2 and a half hours from school?' I headed towards the door to leave, but Derek appeared behind me, arms locked around me chest.

'Derek! I have to go!' I spun in his arms, grinning.

'No you don't.'

'Yes I do!' I tried to force my way out of his arms but his muscles were like iron. I smirked up at him and kissed him.

He leaned down more forcefully, his arms slipping down to my waist. Just as it started to heat up I leapt back, breaking his hold and made a sprint for the door, laughing.

I paused, turning back to where Derek was standing, still slightly stunned.

'We'll finish when I get back.'


	2. Jealous Derek

A/N~ Just one of two jealous!Derek one shots. Another coming soon! Two people have reviewed this so far but I'm new to fanfiction and I accidentally deleted one comment *blushes*. Please rereview if that was you!

Derek and Stiles watched Thalia from the stairs in his loft. Derek was higher than Stiles, having retreated to the vantage point soon after the party started, Stiles had joined him moments ago, standing a couple of steps down.

Thalia was mingling among the guests; it was her party after all. Dressed in a stunning blue vintage dress and low black heels, she was the picture of eloquence and class.

The party was only for school friends but a couple of older boys had snuck in.

They cornered her near the food table where Thalia had just placed down the serving tray. The leader, a tall blonde boy, was currently trying to grab her ass. Derek growled, low and dangerous, and moved to interfere.

Before he could though, Thalia spun around, grabbing his hand and twisting it into a wrist lock. The music was too loud, even with Derek's werewolf hearing, but Derek and Stiles could see his mouth form the 'O' of a yelp.

Stiles snorted while Derek just folded his arms and grinned. Thalia said something to the boy, then looked up towards Derek, who promptly smiled.

Thalia was weaving through the crowds, the drinks on her tray disappearing as the partying teenagers danced to the beat of the pounding music. She didn't recall inviting all these people, but as long as everyone behaved, she didn't mind.

She was making her way to the table, when she sensed people following her. She continued on her way, ignoring them. That is until the cornered her at her destination. One of them, the leader she assumed, tried to grab a handful of her ass.

Before he could touch her however, she spun around, snagging his hand and turning to into a wristlock that forced him to his knees. His friends formed a loose circle around her. She could feel Derek's possessive gaze on her from the other side of the room.

Thalia leaned in close and whispered into the boys ear. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm stronger than you and I can fight. Also, my boyfriend, Derek Hale, the tall one on the stairs over there.' She turned to smile at Derek. 'He gets a little possessive. So, hands off the merchandise. Also, I'd leave. Now.' She released him, and he skittered away. The students closest to the group laughed. Needless to say, the group of boys left immediately.


	3. JealousAngry Derek as requested

**A/N~** Jealous/angry Derek as requested by anonymous

Ever since the fight had destroyed my apartment I had been staying with Derek in his loft. That was fine, right up until prom. Derek had been very helpful, right up until now.

'Who are you going with?' he growled from my doorway. He was leaning there, his shirt riding up ever so slightly, giving me the tiniest hint of golden skin. I pulled my gaze up to his eyes, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

'Zac from school, you know… my _boyfriend_.' I said, emphasising the word boyfriend. Derek hated me going out with him, I just put it down to jealousy. As my pack Alpha, Derek liked me to spend all my time by his side.

'I don't like it. I'll be there but it's too crowded for me to keep an eye on all of you.'

'Well,' I said, poking in my gold dangly earrings. 'I am a big girl now. And I'm a werewolf. And you've been training me for 2 months. _Every_ day for two months. I can handle a school dance.' I turned back to the mirror.

A quick touch up of my makeup and I was done. 'What do you think?'

I twirled for Derek, my light blue dress spinning out around me. The silver sequins on the bodice glimmered in the light.

Derek didn't say anything, he just walked away. I sighed. _Would it kill him to compliment me once in a while?_

Three hours later the dance was in full swing. Zac was dancing with some chick, making out with her right in front of me while I sat at a table by myself. I was lucky to date him, he was the co-captain of the lacrosse team and I was just the new girl, nobody special. So I sat there and accepted it. He would play around with these girls for a while then focus on me... I hoped.

I could feel Derek's eyes on me from across the room. I ignored him.

When the girl tried leading Zac off the dance floor, their lips still connected, he pushed her away and made his way over back to me.

'Hey baby.' He slurred, leaning in to sloppily kiss my neck.

'Are you drunk?' I sighed, pushing him away. _I didn't even get a dance in_.

'Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?' he mumbled. _Someone must have spiked the punch._ That thought was quickly contradicted as he pulled a silver flask from his suit pocket.

'Come on. I'll drive you home.' I grabbed his arm leading him out of the gymnasium.

I managed to shove him into his Jeep before clambering into the drivers seat. Zac leaned over the centre console and tried to kiss me, his hand landing on my thigh and making it's way slowly up my leg. I pushed it off but he kept moving it back.

'Zac stop. You're drunk. I'm not doing this right now.' I sighed.

'But I want to.' He whispered.

'I don't care, not happening.'

With surprising agility for someone who was so drunk, he reached for the lever under my seat, pushing my chair back as far as it would go before clambering across the seats and laying on top of me. Even with my werewolf strength, I couldn't push him off. My heart started racing.

'Zac, stop!' I tried to open the door but he locked them with the keys and threw them somewhere in the back. He forced his lips back on mine hands making their way up my skirt.

With a bang, the door was ripped off the hinges and a very angry looking Derek pulled Zac off me. I gasped and leapt out of the car as Derek stalked towards Zac, who was desperately trying to crawl away.

'Don't you dare touch her.' He growled.

'Who the hell are you?' Zac yelled.

'The guy who's gonna kill you if you even think about her again.' he snarled.

Zac leapt to his feet. 'She's mine, man. Back off! I'll do what I want to her.'

Derek stalked towards him, raising his fist. With his werewolf strength, one punch from Derek would easily kill him. I leapt in between them before Derek's raised fist could connect with Zac.

'Derek stop!' his gaze shifted to me, then back to Zac.

'He was forcing himself on you!' His eyes flashed red and I stepped closer to him, flashing my golden ones.

'Walk away!' I yelled back. 'You'll kill him' I whispered.

Derek looked back from Zac to me and growled. He grabbed my arm, towing me towards his Camaro. I had to jog to keep up, made twice as hard in heels.

As soon as Zac's running footsteps faded away Derek turned and shoved me against his car, arms braced on the roof either side of me.

'You are to break up with him. I forbid you to see him any longer.' He growled, face close to mine.

'No! It's my life, I get to decide who I date, who I sleep with and who I take to prom!'

'He got drunk! Not two hours in and he was drunk and kissing other girls! In front of you!' he yelled, red eyes flashing. 'You deserve better than that!'

'He was out of my league. He knew it and I knew it. I'm the new girl in senior year! I'm a nobody werewolf, who's not pretty and not especially memorable.' I said. 'He's amazing! He's good looking, and captain of the lacrosse team and I'm…'

I trailed off, all of a sudden focused on Derek's lips. They were _so_ close to mine. My breaths became heavier and my face heated up. Derek's eyes flickered from my lips back up to my eyes.

'And what, Thalia? So _maybe_ he's cute. He's captain of the lacrosse team. For now. When you graduate, _if_ you're still together, then what?' he was barely whispering now. 'Can he take care of you, give you a family and a home? He's _kissing_ other girls in _front_ of you. Do you think that'll stop when you graduate? I'm telling you, it won't. You need somebody who will… _worship_ you. Treat you with respect. Who wont even think about other women when he had you waiting for him at home.' His hand trailed up and down my side, ever so lightly, sending tingles to my whole body.

My eyes fluttered shut. 'Do… do you know anybody like that?'

'I might.'

A heartbeat, then Derek's lips were on mine. They were so soft and tender, the opposite of what I expected. My hands flew up to tangle themselves in his hair, I pulled slightly and he groaned. The kiss intensified, Derek pushing his body against mine. The car moved slightly but we ignored it and I pushed back against him.

'Mine.' He growled. 'All mine.'

'Yours,' I agreed.

We heard laughter moving towards us and we broke apart, both panting slightly.

'Home?' I said.

'Home.' He agreed.

For better or worse our relationship had changed forever.


	4. Friends with benefits as requested

**A/N~** Warning for swearing and very brief nudity

I fell back onto the mattress, still panting heavily. Derek fell next to me after a moment, rolling over on to his side, facing away from me. I sighed; it was these moments that I hated the most and they had been occurring more and more regularly over the past month. Three months ago Derek and I had agreed on a 'friends with benefits' relationship. It had taken me two months to develop feelings for the tall and brooding man. So here I was, a month later, contemplating how long I could let this go on for.

'You should go.' He mumbled from his side of the bed.

My heart sank. 'Umm… ok. I'll call you?'

Derek didn't say anything, so I left. I put my clothes back on and made my way silently out of the apartment.

A week passed and I finally found the courage to talk to Derek, to tell him how I felt. I hopped straight in my car and drove non-stop to his apartment. I made my way up the stairs with a bounce in my step. For the first time I thought that _maybe_ everything would work out.

'Derek!' I called, throwing open the loft door. A woman's moan ripped through the apartment. Two bodies lay entangled on the sheets, one clearly Derek's, the other I didn't recognise.

Derek leapt up, the sheet wrapped around his waist. 'Thalia! What are you doing-'

But I was already gone; speeding off back to my apartment, tears stinging my eyes.

Three days later my apartment was packed up and I was ready to leave Beacon Hills. I had said goodbye to everyone. Except him. I planned just to disappear from his life forever. Never again would I let anyone ever have a hold like this on me.

For the last time I locked up my apartment and left the building. I loaded the last box into my car, slamming the boot shut I felt through my bag for my car keys.

'They're in your back pocket.' I stiffened at the sound of his voice that appeared behind me. 'Were you going to leave without telling me?'

'Yes.' I said not looking at him, grabbing my keys… from my back pocket. I tried to push past him to get to the drivers door but he was a wall of muscle.

'What do you want Derek?' I sighed.

'I wanted to talk to you… about that night.'

'No.'

'Please Thalia. Just let me explain-'

'No need Derek. We aren't together. You can sleep with whoever you want.' I said icily.

'I didn't mean for you to walk in on us. I was trying to keep it quiet but she came around unexpectedly and you usually call.'

'You. Tried. To. Keep. It. Quiet.' I growled.

'Well, yeah.'

'How long has it been going on?' I asked.

'Thalia-'

'How long, Derek?' I snarled.

'One month.' He had the gall not to look remorseful.

A month. A whole month. The month that I fell in love with him, the month that he was screwing that _bitch_ behind my back.

'Fuck!' I yelled. 'A fucking month? A whole month?'

'Thalia! Keep your voice down!' He growled.

'Don't you fucking dare tell me what to do! I loved you, Derek! I did the _one_ thing I said I would never do and I fell in love with you.'

'What?' he sounded shocked.

'Don't look so surprised. It only took two months. I loved you for the past month while you went off screwing… what ever her name is.' Tear gathered in my eyes and spilled over. Derek said nothing.

'Say something!' I screamed. 'Say you don't love me. That you want me gone. Something!'

Derek mumbled something so low that I couldn't make out the words.

'What?'

'I love you too.' I stood there, shocked. He what. No he couldn't. He was with…

'I was with her because I didn't know if you loved me back and I was scared. I was scared that after what happened with Paige and Kate that something was going to happen and I couldn't survive that. I can't put myself back together like that again. So I tried to distance myself from you, then Scott told me that you were leaving and I couldn't let you go if you didn't know how I felt. I love you so much.''

And with that I was in his arms, his lips desperately seeking mine and I knew that everything was going to be ok.


	5. Injured (Request by nasachicka5)

**A/N~** nasachicka5 requested  'a protective Derek, where you are fighting the alphas and get injured, but hide it from Derek?' so here it is. I am going to meet Daniel Sharman (Isaac Lahey) ;) tomorrow at Supanova so I'll be out for the day. I may not get to post!

I was sitting in French when I caught her scent. My head whipped up just in time to see Kali walk past my classroom. I quickly excused myself and ran out the door, ignoring the strange looks that Scott and Stiles sent me.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I growled to her back. She spun around slowly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

'Thalia! Just the girl I wanted to see. I just came to tell you know that this will all end soon. We'll kill you and your pack. I was thinking that I would take my time that boy… Isaac. Just because I hate you and Isaac, well, he's just too cute for his own good. Oh, and I just wanted to let you know that after we make Derek kill you-' she strode over to me until she could whisper in my ear. I steeled myself, refusing to take a step back. 'I'm gonna claim Derek as mine. He'll be twice as strong mated to me, than he could _ever_ be to you.'

She withdrew with a smile and turned to walk away from me. I growled, my wolf emerging in defence of my mate, and swiped at her with my claws. She yelled as I shredded her shirt, tearing five deep cuts into her ribs.

'That was my favourite shirt.' She hissed. She kicked straight up at me, her toenails scratching my chin, before they healed. I fell back onto the floor, caught off guard. I scrambled up as she threw a left hook, catching me in my temple before digging her claws into my right side and dragging them up. A small whimper of pain escaped me.

'That's right. Cry for him, Thalia. You're just a little Beta facing off against an Alpha. You can never win.' Her claws disappeared from my side and she strode away. Teachers and students started appearing in class doorways, seeing what all the commotion was about. I ran off towards the bathrooms, checking my wound in the mirror. The five vertical scratches were deep, jagged and gushing blood. They were definitely not healing.

I couldn't call Derek; he would freak out and make the whole situation worse. So instead I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Scott. I could hear his phone ringing in the distance.

'Thalia? I'm in class-'

'Scott. Kali attacked me. I need you to bring the first aide kit from my locker.'

'What? Are you-'

'No. I'm bleeding badly and it's not healing. I need to stich myself up.'

'Ok. I'm on my way.' He hung up and I slid down the wall.

Half an hour later I was stitched up and dressed in fresh clothes.

'You can't hide this from Derek you know.' I turned to see Isaac leaning against the doorframe behind me. He had appear just in time to see me finish stitching myself up.

'I can and I will. I have to. He'll just get mad and go after Kali. She'll kill him. But if you tell Derek, then _I'll_ kill you.' I threatened.

'Good luck with that. FYI, there's a pack meeting after school.' He smiled and left the room.

An hour later I pulled open the loft door. Inside Scott, Derek, Peter, Stiles, Lydia and Allison stood around a table, looking at maps.

'Hey guys.' I said, dropping my bag and making my way over to the group. Derek moved to greet me, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips, his hands moving over my waist… right over my wounds. He pulled back and frowned at my gasp of pain.

I pretended not to see it and walked past him. He followed after me and we resumed the meeting. We eventually found a warehouse that was outside of town that would be perfect for a faceoff between our two packs. We could destroy things and make noise and nobody would hear. Soon after that everybody had left apart leaving Derek and I alone in the kitchen. He leaned against the table, staring at me as I made him coffee.

'What?' I asked irritated at his stare, then wincing a little as my side twinged.

'Take off your shirt.' He said.

'Wow, babe. What a way to get the mood going.' I said sarcastically.

'Not like that,' he huffed. 'Why are you favouring your right side?'

'No reason. It's just a cramp.' I said, handing him his cup. 'I should go. You know… homework and… stuff.' _Yeah. Real smooth, Thalia._

'Thalia.' He caught my wrist, gently tugging me back towards him. I sighed and lifted the right side of my shirt to expose the white dressing, which was now soaked through with blood.

'Shit.' I whispered, checking my shirt for stains.. Derek gently pulled the tape off the gauze, revealing the stiches holding the cuts together.

'What the hell happened?' he growled. 'Who did this to you?'

I sighed. 'Kali turned up at school. She wanted to talk to me. She said… things, about you. I got mad. She whooped my ass.'

'What the _hell_ were you doing fighting an Alpha? Why didn't you call me? I would've come down!'

'That's why! Because I don't want to be the little beta mate of the big bad Alpha. I need to be able to defend myself and I can't do that standing behind you all the time. I need to learn by mistakes.' I said replacing the gauze.

Derek pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my back, careful to avoid my sore side. 'Not like this. Learn by mistakes made sparring with me and the others. Not with someone who can kill you. Please call me next time. I want to know that your safe. I _need_ to know.'

I sighed 'I'm sorry, but what she said about you… that was too far. She can attack me, but not my pack or my mate.'

Derek pulled away and frowned. 'What did she say?'

'She said that once you killed me and our pack, she was going to claim you as hers.' I growled. 'You're mine! All mine. My mate, my Alpha.'

I kissed him roughly, pushing against him and he pushed back, spinning me around and laying me gently on the table.

'Yours.' He agreed. Forever and always.'

'Promise?' I looked at him, searching for any sign of hesitation.

'Promise.'


	6. Rage

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews guys! School has started again so I'll try to update on Saturdays. I have received two requests over the weekend and am currently working on them.** ** _Please_** **be patient with me! I am year 11 and am trying to bring my D's and C's up to A's so I am limited on time. This is just a story that I wrote ages ago (I have a whole bunch of these to keep you guys sated when I can't write requests;)**

 **For those of you who want to know what my experience was with meeting Daniel Sharman, please read on, for those of you who aren't, please skip the bold and move straight on to the normal font.**

 **So I was lining up waiting for the photo when I started talking with the woman and her son who were in front of me. Then the two people behind me joined, then the two people in front. Soon we had a whole group of girls and guys fangirling over Daniel and Supernatural and we were all talking about our shows. Then came time for the photos. The woman and her son went it and Daniel asked what show they liked the most. When they said Teen Wolf he laughed, then had a brief discussion with him about the technical aspects of filming it. I was a few metres away, my heart pounding, my hands all sweaty, waiting for my turn. When my time finally arrived, I walked forwards and he smiled. I nearly fainted. Daniel is 6'1'' and compared to my 5'9'', really tall!** **I was so nervous and he asked if I was ok, to which I replied that he was my first celebrity I had ever met. So we took the photos and I walked out to where our group was wait. We took one look at each other and we all started screaming and jumping up and down. After about ten minutes, we said goodbye and parted ways.**

 **After a couple of hours, I decided to get an autograph. So I was waiting in line, and yet again I struck up a conversation with the people also in the line. So Daniel arrived and I started panicking. What did I say to him? Did I smile?** **Just as he was signing the first girls photo, one of the volunteers bought him dice. He got so excited, asking how much he owed her and saying how he didn't think that anybody would be able to find him dice. Then my turn came. Mind you, i was dressed as Demon!Dean from Supernatural, so I had a 9mm Glock in a thigh holster on my leg and my black contacts in. He smiled, focussing on my eyes, trying to guess if they were real, I think. I asked him what was his favourite show to film was and he said that they all were amazing parts of his life and he couldn't pick just one.**

 **So that was the time I met Daniel Sharman. It was an amazing weekend and I'm glad that I could share the experience with you guys.**

 **Anyways, you probably want to read the story, so enjoy!**

I don't know what snapped me. I think it was the stress of a Alpha pack on top of everything else. The death, pain, horror and stress were weighing on me. On top of the fights Derek and I were having, it was all too much.

I stormed into the apartment, a growl rumbling low in my throat. 'Derek Hale, get your werewolf ass down here!'

He appeared at the top of the stairs, arms crossed. 'What?'

'I'm done.' I said simply.

'Done with what?' he made his way down the stairs, stopping in front of me.

'Everything. You and me, we're done.'

'What?' Derek looked shocked to say the least. 'Why?'

'Because we're not working anymore. Because there's a freaking Alpha pack. Because you're so focussed on making you pack bigger that you forget about me. Because I fall asleep most nights by myself. And I can't do that anymore.'

'Thalia, please-' he begun.

'I can't. My father. My sister. My mother. You! Everybody leaves me' I pushed Derek back when he tried to take a step closer to me. Then I did it again because it felt so good to hit something. And again. And again. I kept hitting him until he spun me around, pushing me up against the wall that appeared behind me.

'I am not leaving you. We will make it through this Alpha thing, but only if we have a bigger pack. A few more people and we'll be stronger and safe.' He said softly, leaning his forehead against mine.

'Promise?' I whispered.

'Promise.' He smiled.


	7. Field trip fluff

**A/N- So here is the field trip fluff requested by anon. Enjoy! Sorry that it took so long to write but I have started school again and I have a STACK of homework. Nightmare!Fluff is on it's way! Hopefully I'll also be able to post that this weekend. Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, I have no Beta reader yet BUT I AM LOOKING FOR ONE! If you, or someone you know wants the job, please DM me!**

I shoved the last of my clothes into the hiking backpack, pulling the ties closed. Derek had decided that the pack needed training in a different environment, so instead of picking somewhere in town like a normal person, he had decided to take us out for a five day camping trip starting today.

So I had given my grandfather a hurried excuse that one of my friends form school was having a birthday party that ran over four nights. I was vague on the details and he didn't ask many questions. I got the feeling that he didn't care who I was with as long I was away from the house.

We had never gotten along very well. He had never visited me and my family, so I didn't know him. He was my last living blood relation so he was listed as my guardian, should something happen to my parents. When they had died, he had nearly sent me off to foster care when he realised that he got child support form the government for my upkeep. I never saw that money. he always spent it on Lotto tickets and alcohol.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was bare and only contained my bed, a chest of drawers and my vanity. The walls were still the sickly white colour that had come with the house and I hadn't felt motivated enough to out pictures of my friends up.

Maybe I could take some photos of the Pack and put them up. Maybe finally I would feel like I was home. If I didn't get killed by an Alpha pack first.

Two hours later we were all packed into Derek's FJ Cruiser, our bags crammed into the trunk and we were finally on our way to the deepest part of woods Derek could find. Isaac, Erica and I were in the back singing along to Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. Derek stared stoically out the windshield while Boyd tried to look like he wasn't immensely enjoying the experience.

From my point leaning on the right side window I could see Boyd's barely concealed grin in the reflection of the rear-view mirror and the right side of Derek's body, the usual frown gracing his face. Erica and Isaac were fighting over the next song; Erica wanted Bad Moon Rising just because, and Isaac wanted Back in Black. I turned back to the scenery and smiled, it felt like I was finally home.

I must have drifted off a little while after that because I was jolted awake by my door disappearing out from under me. I grabbed the handle on the roof, steadying myself and glaring as Erica and Isaac laughed at me. Derek stood in the background, a small smile on his face.

I growled at them and hopped out of the car, stumbling a bit when I landed. A blush crept across my cheeks as Derek and my eyes met. I flicked my eyes down and focussed on straitening my shirt.

After the others got control of themselves, we grabbed out bags and equipment and started our hike. A couple of hours in and Erica was complaining about the cold.

'Well,' I said, frowning at her thin leggings and t-shirt. 'You should've worn warmer clothes!'

Derek chuckled and my pride swelled at the sound; he hardly ever laughed. He had been through so much in his life, some of which he still hadn't told me (despite us being together for nearly two months), and this little pack of ours had given him a family, an escape from the horror of his past. I think that this pack had given us all an escape.

I hadn't realised that I had stopped walking until Derek appeared next to me. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' I smiled up at him. 'I'm fine. How about you?'

He gave me one of his breath taking smiles. 'I'm great.'

I wrapped my arms around his waist, sliding my hands under his pack. I leaned my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close.

'I love you.' I whispered, breathing in his scent.

A sudden panic rose up in me as I remembered why we were trekking though the woods; the Alpha's were coming and it was entirely possible that anyone of us could be dead by the end of the month. The twins at school had already threatened Derek several times, whispering how they were going to make him kill Isaac, Erica and Boyd then me. How they were going to force him to watch as we died slowly and painfully.

Derek must have heard my heartbeat jump because he pulled back slightly so that he could tilt my head up so he could look me in the eyes.

'Hey. Thalia? What's wrong?' he whispered.

A single tear slid down my face. 'You're so perfect. We're perfect. This pack is perfect. I'm happy. Everything is working out. For once in my life I don't feel uncomfortable in my own skin. And these _fucking_ Alpha's think that they can stroll in a destroy everything! If you or one of the others die…I… I can't lose another family.' I whimpered.

'I wont let them take away our pack. We aren't going anywhere. I promise.' He said softly, wiping the tears away.

I nodded into his chest.

'So,' he begun. 'I'm perfect, eh?'

'Shut up!' I laughed, shoving him away, the mood instantly lightening.

'I love you, too.' He said.

I grabbed his pack straps and pulled his lips to mine. His hands slid into my hair, changing the angle while I wrapped my gloved ones around his neck.

A loud laugh broke us apart. We turned our heads to see Erica, Isaac and Boyd standing laughing, looking at something in Isaacs hand. It took me a moment before I realised that it was a camera.

'That's a good one!' Erica exclaimed.

'Who knew that our sour-wolf Alpha could be such a softie?' Isaac chortled.

Derek growled and started towards the group. I laughed and pulled him back down to my lips.

'Leave them.' I whispered. 'I have a few packets of water balloons hidden in my pack. We'll get them later.'

An evil smile spread across our faces and we set off towards our small, perfect family.


	8. Nightmare fluff requested

**A/N~ Hey guys! So school is really stressful at the moment and I'm working on updating but it's going really slowly! I am trying my best to update these fanfics but I have 3 hours of homework each night. Please keep sending in those requests!**

 **Anyhow, here is the Nightmare!Fluff that anon requested. Sorry that it took so long! PLEASE NOTE THAT IT IS A LITTLE MORBID AT THE BEGINNING! A LITTLE BIT OF TORTURE BUT IT'S ONLY A COUPLE OF SENTENCES! Enjoy!**

I watched helplessly as the faceless man shoved another sprig of wolfsbane into the cut on Derek's arm. He screamed, his wolf taking over. A loud roar broke free from his throat and he thrashed, the leather straps across his wrists, neck and bare chest cutting into his skin. Blood ran down his skin, making tracks over the old blood.

He did it again and again and again. They never touched me. No, my torture was much worse. I had to watch them hurt my mate, over and over again.

I screamed, or at least tried to. No sound escaped my throat. Derek turned his head to face me.

'Thalia.' He rasped, a trickle of blood falling from his mouth. 'See what you do? You hurt everyone around you. Your family died because of you. Now the pack is going to die because of you. You aren't strong enough to protect anyone. Even as a werewolf. Maybe I should ditch you. Go find myself another mate. A proper, full grown _woman_. Not a little _girl_ like you.'

I sobbed as the faceless man released Derek from his restraints. They both walked towards me, a large hunting knife held threateningly in Derek's hand, another sprig of wolfsbane.

'Thalia!' Derek's lips moved, but the words didn't match the movements. 'Thalia! You need to wake up!'

I jolted away, a scream stuck halfway in my throat. Derek was above me, holding my arms and legs to the bed, torso pressed to mine. I realised that I had shifted and carefully reigned in my wolf, turning back into human form. Sweat ran down my neck as I panted, still staring up at Derek's face. The bedside table lamp flickered briefly but we ignored it.

'Another nightmare?' I nodded. 'You okay?' he asked, rolling off me.

I couldn't say anything, his screams still ringing in my ears. I rolled onto my side, facing away from him, then wiggled back until we were pressed together. He automatically wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

'They were hurting you.' I whispered. 'They didn't touch me, but they kept cutting you, shoving wolfsbane into you. They made me watch, and I could feel your pain through our Mark. I was completely powerless. You were hurting and it was my fault. Then you said so. That my family's' death was my fault. The packs' death will be my fault. Then… then you said that you needed a proper mate… a _woman_ , not a _girl_ like me. That you need someone stronger than me.' I closed my eyes, the emotional pain from the nightmare flooding my heart.

Derek sighed, pressing a kiss to the back of my ear. 'I'm not going to tell you that it wasn't real, because you know that. You are _so_ smart and strong and beautiful that it scares me sometimes. When I first turned you, I knew that you were different. You broke free of your chains almost immediately. Even _I_ didn't do that. But instead of running away, you helped me with the others. Your first moon and you were in _complete_ control. Your family dying wasn't your fault. if anything, it was _mine_ ; I drew the Hunters here and they got caught in the cross-fire. _Never_ blame yourself for that.'

I smiled at his words, opened my mouth to speak but then he drew in a breath and begun talking again. 'You are my perfect mate. You know that I would never have taken that leap with you if I had _any_ doubt. I never have, and never will regret my decision to choose you. I just hope that you have no regrets as well.'

Derek wasn't a man of words; this was probably the longest he'd ever spoken for in the whole year I'd known him. He used his actions to show his love. I could count on one hand how many times he'd said 'I love you' and at first that had placed the seed of doubt in my mind, but I soon realised that he showed his love in other ways.

He would make my coffee before waking me up for school in the mornings, sit with me while I did homework. Kiss me on the cheek before going to sleep then pull me closer when he had nightmares. Little things that showed how much he cared. I didn't see how I could doubt that he would pick another girl over me.

'I'll never let anyone hurt you.' I whispered, nuzzling closer into the arm under my head. I felt his chest rumble in laughter behind me.

'Same goes for you. Now… go back to sleep. You have school in the morning. I love you.' He whispered, flicking off the light.

'Love you too.' I murmured.


	9. Home

**A/N~ Hey guys. This is a short section but I may upload another tomorrow. To the anon that requested the one shot, please know that I am working on it! I have a lot on and this is just a fic that I wrote up a while ago. I am working on your request now. Anyway, enjoy this fluffiness!**

You weren't doing anything especially amazing, you were dressed up or even looking at him… you were sat curled up on the sofa, a book in your hands, your hair a mess in sweat pants and a jumper, and yet you were something else.

Derek leant against the counter in the loft, watching you as you read, complete immerse in your book. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face… while he didn't smile often you always managed to drag on out of him. he was finally happy, happy with you. He'd lost a lot in his life, family, loved one, friends, he thought that he'd never be truly happy again and yet here he was, watching you simply read and all he wasn't to do was make you has happy as you made him.

He wanted you to feel every ounce of love he felt for you. He wanted you to be as happy as he felt watching you read. There was such a warmth in him. this loft, you… it was safe. It was home. You were home.


	10. Things get heated request

**A/N~ Hey! So here is the ;things get heated with Derek then the pack walks in' request from Annie. I am EXTREMELY tired so please excuse any mistakes! Enjoy!**

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out._

We're stressed out

My hips swung in time with the music, eyes closed, arms above my head. I was clad only in a tank top and panties, I couldn't be bothered to put on pants this morning so I had forgone them the whole day.

I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice Derek enter the loft until I felt his arms sneak around my waist, his chest pressed to my back.

I lay my arms over his, leaning back against him, a small smile on my face.

'I wasn't expecting you home so early.' I sighed as his lips trailed down my neck.

'Mmm. I'm glad I did though. I like what you're wearing.' He whispered.

I turned slowly I his arms, looking up at him. 'I'm done for the day; no more interruptions.' He said.

I growled and crashed my lips to his. His lips moved roughly over mine, our tongues fighting over dominance. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. A small whimper escaped my lips as I felt just how happy he was to see me. Derek walked over to the wall, pressing me against it, our lips still connected. I pulled back momentarily so that I could pull his shirt off, then mine. He growled and pulled me back down to him.

'I've missed you.' He groaned. I smiled, and begun to reach between us to undo his jeans, when the door next to use slid open.

'Der- oh shit!' Stiles head poked through the entrance. 'Where are your clothes?'

'Get out!' Derek and I yelled at the same time.

I head Stiles telling Scott to move then the door slammed closed. Derek sighed, and pressed his forehead to mine. We stared in each others eyes for a moment before he sighed again. 'I should probably see what they want.'

I nodded, my legs still wrapped around his waist. 'You should.'

Another minute passed and neither of us moved. 'Are you gonna let me down or…?' I grinned.

He stepped back, letting me stand again. My legs were still a little shaky, my lips still tingling from his kisses. I pressed a chaste kiss to his neck before moving to grab my shirt from the floor.

'You need to go. That way you can come back sooner.' I said. 'If you come back fast enough, I may just have a surprise for you.'

A small growl and Derek spun me around again, fire reignited in his eyes. 'What kind of surprise?'

'A _very_ special one.' I whispered, pulling away. 'You have two hours. Max. Then I'm starting by myself.'

Derek abruptly turned to leave, practically sprinting to the door.

'Derek?'

'Yes, Thalia?' he turned to face me, one hand on the handle.

'You need this.' I chucked him his shirt with a grin.

'I love you.' He said.

'Love you too.'

He disappeared out the door and I heard Stiles mumble something, then a bang and Stiles' exclamation of pain. With a smile I turned and started getting ready. I had a feeling that this evening would be immensely enjoyable.


	11. Break Up (Part 1 Finding Amber Grace)

**A/N~ Hey guys! Here is something I whipped up a while ago. I think I'll turn this into a mini-series. Please keep emailing me those requests.**

My phone buzzed in my pocket, earning a dirty look from the teacher. It was a text from Derek.

D: _Need to see u after school_

I glanced quickly around the classroom, checking that nobody was watching, I texted him back.

T: _K. What about?_

D: _Us_

A pinch of fear hit my heart. Everything was perfect, why would he need to talk?

'Derek?' I called as I pushed open the door. He hadn't been answering his phone when I'd called him on my way to the loft.

'Out here.'

I followed his voice out to the balcony. He was leaning on the barrier, his arm muscles rippling under an army green t-shirt as he flexed and relaxed his fingers. His leather jacket was slung over the concrete next to him.

'How was your day?' he asked, turning towards me. His green eyes usually took my breath away. Usually. There was a look in them that made me keep my distance, over-powering even the strongest urge to go closer to him. I finally labelled the look. Guilt.

'What is it?' I asked, ignoring his question.

'I don't want to see you anymore.'

It took me a second to process. 'What?' I squeaked.

'This thing between us. It can't continue. I'm done. I'm moving on to other… women. Grown up women. I don't want a teenager to be my partner.' His words cut deep. He wasn't making any sense wasn't it only yesterday that he was saying how happy he was with me?

'Derek. You're scaring me. Is someone threatening you? Making you say this? Because you know, if they are, we can get through this. We can-'

'No!' Derek half yelled-half growled, eyes flashing red. 'This is my choice.'

I couldn't accept it. 'No. You cant just pick and choose when to be together. We're mates, bonded for life. You can't just-'

He spun to face me so quickly, that I took a step back. 'Dump you? Yes I can. In fact, that's what I'm doing now. It was unfortunate, me mating you. I got… carried away. It shouldn't have happened but I'm glad that I stopped this before you could bite me. I'm an Alpha. I can't have a teenaged mate. This thing was supposed to be a fling between us. It means nothing to me. It simply eased my boredom. I thought we could continue but then you… developed feelings towards me. You were just a plaything. Poor little Thalia. You always needed saving. Even as a werewolf.'

I couldn't move. This was a nightmare right? I'd wake up, and Derek would be next to me sleeping. Everything would be ok.

I wrapped my arms around myself, digging my claws into my arms, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare.

'You need to pack your stuff and go. You sold your apartment so I've arranged for you to stay with Isaac.'

I was shocked out of my reverie, stepping forward I slapped him. It wasn't a girl slap either; it was hard, right across the left cheek, all my werewolf strength behind it, snapping his head to the side.

I didn't stop there. I kept hitting him. Punching on the arm, kicking his stomach and he didn't do a thing to stop me. I hit him until he was on his knees before me.

'You bastard!' I screamed. Over and over again. I realised that I was crying, sobbing. '3 months. Its been three months since I first said I love you. You could've said something. You led me on. A **fling**? That's all I was to you?' The last sentence I whispered.

Derek said nothing. I couldn't breathe. I need to get out. I turned and ran out the front door, leaving my school bag in the entrance. I turned one last time to look at the apartment. The background for the greatest 6 months of my life. I took in the smell of me and Derek and our pack.

'I'm leaving town. You won't see me again so don't come looking for me.'

I thought I heard him whimper, but when he didn't move, I turned and left. walking out of one chapter in my life, and into another.


	12. Found Her (Part 2 Finding Amber Grace)

**A/N~ So here is the second part of my miniseries! Please keep the requests coming in!**

 **Derek**

The music pounded around the room, bodies pulsed together. The smell of sweat, machine smoke, sex and something else (probably not legal) hovered over the crowd.

Like most nights, the hottest club in Los Angeles was packed. I was distracted by one scent though. Girls, and guys, gyrated next to me and _on_ me but I pushed through.

Thalia had been gone for three months. I had a friend who lived up here, keeping an eye on her and giving me weekly reports so I knew she was safe. I had kept my distance, knowing that she didn't want to see me after what I'd done. But I needed her back in Beacon Hills. A new threat had presented itself and I needed all the muscle I could get. It had nothing to do with the fact that every time she touched her Mating Mark, it sent a jolt of heartache through me, radiating out from where my Mark _should_ be, that every morning when I woke up, I would reach for her side of the bed, only to realise that she would never lay there again.

I worked my way through the throngs, looking for a glimpse of wild, curly blonde hair. Then there, In the middle of a group of guys, I saw her. Short black skirt, red spaghetti strap tank top, red heels. Eyes closed, head thrown back. She looked… happy, and it broke my heart.

 **Thalia**

The thing with being a she-werewolf, was that it made my scent attractive, to both humans and other werewolves. Deaton had pulled me aside a few days after Derek Turned me to explain and I could still remember the conversation, and the feeling like I was getting the werewolf equivalent of 'The Talk'.

 _'Thalia. I need to talk to you.' He had begun._

 _I turned to face him. I'd only dropped in for some mountain ash, I wanted some in my house in case I needed it, these days you never know._

 _'Sure.' I told the guys that I would catch up with them later, giving Derek a swift, but still spine-tingling kiss before turning to the vet._

 _'Usually, this talk is left to the Alpha female but I'm sure that Derek won't remember to have this talk with you.'_

 _'Is this about Heat? Derek already told me about that.'_

 _'No. It's about your scent.' He launched into lecture mode. 'All animals, including humans, can scent things. The ability in humans is supressed, because our survival instinct deemed it unnecessary to have as a main sense such as sight. But it's still there, existing deep in the subconscious, and that poses a problem to you. Bitten werewolves have a different scent to born ones. As a born wolf, Cora grew up in a pack so she's learnt to control it. You know that the point of a female wolf is to protect the pack and bear children or pups. This is also true for werewolves and this means that your body excretes a pheromone that calls to males, both human and wolf who aren't related to you, to mate. It's more potent the younger you are, after you reach childbearing age.'_

 _'I'm leeching sex scent? Fabulous. No wonder Derek hasn't been able to keep his hands off me!' I cried. 'So what's the moral of the story? Can I control it?'_

 _'There is no way to completely control it because it's a natural function, but give it a few months and it will lessen. Just be careful. Until you're Mated, you will call to_ any _male you come across.'_

True to his word, the scent had lowered, only affecting men when I was in close quarters with them… ike I was now.

A circle of them had gathered around me. Hands were running over my body, other people grinding up next to me. I tried to let go, tried not to think of him. Derek.

Three months had passed and his name still tore me apart. He Bit me, both as my Sire then as my Mate, then dumped me before the Mating process had been completed. Every now and then my mating Mark still ached, longing to be reunited with its maker.

I tried to pretend that the hands running over me were his, but there was too many. I began to feel crowded and claustrophobic. I tried to push my way out but the wall of bodies stopped me from moving. My heart rate sped up and I could feel my wolf under my skin, fighting to escape. If I didn't get out of here soon, I would slaughter everyone around me.

I turned to leave when I caught a scent. A scent that I hadn't smelled in over three months. I spun around, looking for the owner.

There a few metres away from me stood the man with the green eyes.


	13. Home (Part 3 Finding Finding Amber Grace

**A/N~ So here is the third part of my miniseries! This is the second last of this series but I am writing another set. Please keep the requests coming in!**

I stumbled back, pushing people out the way as I fled towards the exit. Panic flooded my system as memories of home flooded my mind. I hear him pushing people behind me and I double my efforts, practically running towards the doors. I was dizzy and disorientated, the pounding music and shouts not helping my throbbing head.

I felt his hand on my arm as soon as I stepped outside. I tried pulling away, but the world spun around me. I stumbled, landing a warm wall; a wall that breathed. I pushed off Derek's chest and stumbled down the street.

My head was spinning and there was a high whistling in my ear. I shouldn't be this drunk, I had barely finished my second drink and being a werewolf, it was basically impossible for me to get drunk.

I stopped, images flashing through my mind; dancing with my drink in hand, giving to one of my friends when I went to the bathroom. Did he put it down? Or…

I spun around, facing Derek. I nearly smacked into him, he was so close to me. 'Derek… there's something wrong… I'm not healing.' Black swirled across my vision as my heart rate sped up.

Bile surged up my throat and I choked it back, before doubling over and heaving. Black blood poured out of my mouth, spilling onto the pavement in front of me.

I straitened up, looking at Derek. 'I think there was something in my drink.'

Then I fainted.

When I woke up, I was lying in Derek's bed in the loft and people were yelling around me, the sounds reverberating through my head. I groaned, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

Instantly everyone quieted and Lydia's blurred face appeared above me. 'Thalia?'

'That's my name, don't wear it out.' I said sitting up, cradling my head in my hands when it spun.

A laughed echoed around the room, but it wasn't Lydia's. 'There's the sister that I missed.'

Stiles walked forwards, gently pulling me into a hug. I pulled him as close as I could, only letting go when I heard him struggling for breath.

'I guess that the wolfsbane is out of your system.' He laughed. I had missed that sound.

I didn't realise how much I had missed this; the feeling of the pack around me, the smell of the loft, Stiles' laugh.

When I had left, it had been a hurried decision, the hurt and pain of what had just happened to me still fresh in my mind, only the though of getting away from this place; the memories, the hurt. But as soon as I settled into my new life in New York, the realisation of exactly what I had done settled in. I realised that I was likely to never see Derek or my brother again. I would never find another mate, and I would remain with Derek's Mark on my shoulder, sending aching waves through my body every second I was away, while he was likely to move on and find another.

I learnt to live with the pain and I carried on with my life for two years. Then _he_ turned up and now all that pent up hurt and pain doubled me over. The feeling of home now felt like knives in my stomach.

I heard a door slam and heavy footsteps. Derek appeared in my field of vision and the ache inside me intensified. Scott smelled the change in my pheromones and gently herded the crowd away.

The tension inside the room reached boiling point, finally spilling over when the door slammed closed.


	14. Baby (Part 4 Finding Finding Amber Grace

**A/N~ Hey guys! Sorry for not posting last week but I had a crazy time! 5 assignments due in two days plus homework and studying for exams! Anyway, to make up for this, I'm posting two chapters. Please enjoy!**

 **Please keep the reviews coming in!**

'What the hell were you doing there?' I yelled, stalking towards Derek, who was leaning nonchalantly against a pole.

'Saving your ass apparently. Why weren't you more careful?' He growled, not moving.

'My ass didn't need saving, I have a stash of wolfsbane at my apartment for these cases. And I had no reason to be cautious, the Hunters have left me alone for two years.' I snarled.

'Hunters? You knew there were Hunters around and you didn't leave?' he wasn't so calm now.

'Yes, I knew there was Hunters. In fact, one was my roommate.' Now it was Derek's turn to snarl.

'What? You were living with one?'

'Yes! I wasn't in the best of places when I arrived and she took me in. Even knowing what I was.'

'You shouldn't have left in the first place!' he yelled.

'I was hurting, Derek. I was a twenty year old girl in a big city who had just lost…' I took in a shuddering breath. 'I was a half mated, suicidal werewolf living in the biggest city in America and I needed a friend. She had just left her family. We helped each other.'

'How about me, huh? You weren't the only person who was hurting! I was so scared for you! You just ran, and left me to deal with everything here!' Derek stalked towards me. 'As soon as you were out of the hospital, you were gone. No goodbye, no nothing.'

'You had someone keep an eye on me! You knew where I was!' I accused. 'Yes, I noticed him following me.'

'It took me six months to find you! I even had Scott and Argent looking for you!' he cried. 'I checked every hospital and morgue in the state. I thought you were dead… or worse. Then one of my friends told me that a werewolf who smelt like me was living in LA. I gave you your space and you did _nothing_ to let me know where you were. _Two_ years I waited!'

'I'm sorry, ok? I was so tired of fighting, and losing everything I love. I fuck up everything I do-' I exclaimed.

Derek strode towards me. 'Don't you dare say that! Don't you ever say that! You created a _life…_ human being. It wasn't your fault what happened. That day… nothing that happened that day was your fault.' He pressed his forehead to mine, eyes squeezed shut. The simple

'I had one job. And I failed.' I whispered, my mind flooding with memories.

 _We were driving in the Camaro, both my hands resting on my round belly. The baby was kicking and we were laughing, playfully arguing about names and gender._

 _The past eight months had been the best of my life. Everything in Beacon Hills was quiet, Stiles and the pack was safe and Derek and I were happy and expecting our first, albeit unexpected, child. I turned to him, about to kiss him on the cheek, when something slammed into my side of the car._

 _When I woke, I was being wheeled through the hospital, Melissa McCall above me, attaching a heart rate monitor to my stomach. I began screaming, asking about the baby, wether it was alive. I didn't worry for me, I knew that my healing would save me from any wounds, but I wasn't sure about my baby._

 _The nurses tried to reassure me that everything was going to be ok; they were wheeling me into the OR to have an emergency C-section when Derek appeared, face and shirt still streaked with blood._ _He grabbed my hand, face stoic. The nurses tried to push him away but he brushed them off._

 _He kept talking to me, asking me to calm down, to breathe. A mask was attached to my face and Derek was pushed away. I calmed down, trying to slow my heart, to feel if the baby was moving._

 _When I felt nothing, tears welled in my eyes. Melissa explained what was going to happen, then a sheet was put up between me and my stomach._

 _I closed my eyes as I was dosed with a local anaesthetic and I heard the doctor ask for a scalpel. Melissa stood by my head, stroking my hair, face half hidden by a mask. She said that Derek was scrubbing in, Stiles had been alerted and my dad was on his way. I heard a sickening squelch and then a baby's cry._

 _'It's a girl!' someone cried. A tear slid down my cheek and a smile spread across my face. She was ok, it was going to be ok._ _I craned my head, trying to see around the sheet, trying to see my baby. Derek appeared by my head, clad in green scrubs._

 _I saw the baby taken over to a small station on the wall while I was stitched up. I looked up at Derek and words of love and happiness were exchanged between us through that simple look. I looked eagerly over to the station, where a cart loaded with oxygen tanks and a defibrillator was being prepped. Nurses and doctors were running around the miniature bed, quietly whispering._

 _'What's happening?' I asked, the panic from earlier returning, tenfold. 'Melissa, where's my baby?' I yelled. Derek strode to one of the nurses, exchanging words with her._

 _When he turned to look at me, I knew. 'No. No, no, no, no! Where's my baby!' I screamed. I knew my eyes were flashing red and my heart rate monitor was beeping like crazy._

 _'Time of death: 3:04pm on May 21_ _st_ _.' The doctor reported._

 _A nurse walked over to me, a tiny bundle of pink blankets wrapped up in her arms. The bundle didn't cry, didn't move. She handed it to me and I moved my arms the way I was taught; cradling the fragile body close to mine, silently begging the tiny person to move, to make a sound, to open her tiny eyes._

 _She was perfect, her soft pink skin brushed by long dark lashes, her hair as dark as her fathers. I wondered when she opened her eyes, what colour they would be. Then it hit me; she would never get bigger than this, her eyes would never open. She would never walk or talk, or call our names._

 _A sob tore up my throat and Derek gently stroked my hair, his face stoic, revealing no emotion._

 _'Do you want a photo?' a nurse asked. 'We find parents like having at least one photo.'_

 _Derek nodded, but I didn't look up from my daughter; she was getting colder, much colder then she should've been._

 _I heard a camera click in the background. With that small sound, my world shattered. I started screaming, yelling for her to wake up. the nurses rushed around me, taking the baby from me, and something beeped rapidly in the background. I tore the sheet off, momentarily glad that I was fully stitched up. Derek lunged for me, grabbing my shoulders and shoving me down onto the bed, holding me there._

 _Melissa called for a sedative, but I was fully focused on getting to my baby. This was a nightmare right? I would wake up, still in the car, my baby still kicking away inside me._

 _There was a pinch in my arm and everything went black._

'I'm so sorry. I-I was supposed to keep both of you safe, and I failed. I should've been watching.' Derek whispered. 'I know that you probably hate me, but when I saw you, dying because of that wolfsbane, I panicked. I brought you home, probably the last place you wanted to be. I understand if you left again, but I needed to say goodbye and sorry.'

I looked at the broken man in front of me. Derek was always so careful of showing emotion, only revealing what he was really thinking when he was around me. Even then, occasionally I had to remind him I was here for him.

I had taken me over a year of gentle nudges to get him to open up to me. After what he had suffered, losing Erica and Boyd, losing his family, Peter disappearing, being tortured numerous times, it was no wonder it was difficult to totally trust another person.

Then I had gone and screwed it up. We'd been so happy, and at the first hurdle, I had given up and torn that all down.

The full realisation of what had happened over the three years I had been away hit me. A sob ripped up my throat and I buried my face in Derek's neck. I felt him to the same to me, felt the silent tears running down his face.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but I knew my back was aching when our tears dried.

'I missed you.' I whispered. 'I didn't… couldn't move on after I left.'

'I missed you too.' Derek smiled. 'Nobody else?'

'No one.' I shook my head. 'Did… did you?' I was almost afraid of the answer.

'No. You're my mate. I couldn't even consider anybody to replace you.'

'About that… would you mind… could we-' I stuttered.

'Finish the process? Only if you want to.' He grinned.

'Of course I do!' I pulled his head down to me.

Our lips were millimetres away, breath mingling. I savoured the moment, then crashed my lips to his.

Fireworks exploded inside me and my hands tangled themselves in his hair. His hands flew to my waist, holding me in a death grip. I had missed the taste of him, all forest and musk and something else I couldn't quite place.

Teeth and tongues clashed and I pushed harder against him, pushing him towards the bed. He flopped down, pulling me with him. I giggled when we bounced slightly.

Derek pulled back slightly, hands tracing up and down the small of my back, a small smile playing across his lips.

'What?' I asked.

'I almost forgot how unbelievably beautiful you are.' He said.

I blushed, ' I was definitely away too long.'

Derek laughed and kissed me again. I felt my wolf emerge, a gentle growl slipping out of my throat. I trailed my lips down his neck, to where his right shoulder met his neck. A burst of womanly pride exploded in me when Derek groaned beneath me, gripping my sides.

My fangs nudged the black shirt away. I pulled back, searching his eyes for hesitation, and finding none, I bit down.

I was finally home.


	15. School (Australian Series)

**A/N~ Hey guys! So here is another miniseries! This chapter is rather short but if I get a few reviews, I'll post again on Tuesdays, if not, then you'll have to wait until Saturday.**

 **If you have any ideas at all, please leave a review/request! I'm running out of plot lines!**

It was lunch and I was ready for home. Ever since I left Beacon Hills, my heart ached for my mate and my wolf constantly howled for him, constantly trying to break free.

I hadn't told my mum, Rebekah, and stepfather, Brook, that my 12-month exchange trip to America had changed me in more ways that one. They didn't know that I had been turned in a werewolf. They didn't realise that in six short months, I had fallen in love with Derek Hale, alleged killer and werewolf, who was 7 years older than me. They only noticed that I prettier, happier and more confident. I was careful to keep everything else from them.

So here I was, sitting with my old friends at our old table in our old school. And I couldn't think of anything except my other friends, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Malia. And Derek.

I closed my eyes, trying to recall his scent. When I couldn't, I let out a huff.

'I have to go to the bathroom.' I said suddenly, standing up.

I hurried away, dodging giggling groups of year 10s. I locked myself inside a stall, sitting on the lid of the toilet. I pulled my phone from my pocket and checked to see if Derek was on Skype. The hollow black cloud next to his name stared back at me. Three months. Three months back in Australia and I was already going crazy. I couldn't touch him and I missed him so much.

A small whimper escaped my throat and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal my best friend Savannah standing there. She was 5'2'' of 17 year old redheaded stubbornness and I loved her like a sister.

'Okay, what's up?' she asked.

'Nothing.' I said, walking towards the sinks.

'Something _has_ changed with you. You physically look different, you are acting weird, you never talk about America and you haven't looked at one boy since you got back. I don't know _what_ happened in America, but it changed you. I just want to know if its for better or worse.' She crossed her arms.

I sighed, I couldn't hide anything from her. Sometimes I hated it, but as of now, I realised that this was exactly what I needed; to talk with someone.

'You're right; a few things happened.' I admitted. 'Some things I can't tell you about, but some I can.'

'Ok, so I'm going to ignore the fact that you're keeping secrets from me. Tell me what you can.' She jumped up to sit on the bench.

'I… I umm… met someone?' I stuttered, blushing.

She squealed. 'Oh my god! You're telling me that the girl who said she'd be alone _forever_ , actually found someone? Who is he? How old is he? Is it serious? Do you have a picture?'

I laughed at her antics. 'I did. His name is Derek and its pretty serious. I have a photo here.' I dug into my pocket for my phone, scrolling through my photos for my favourite picture of Derek. I had taken it during one of our dates; Derek was looking at me side on, a half smile on his face.

'Holy shit! He's gorgeous! Is he a senior over there? He looks too old to be in year 12… or a senior or whatever they call them over there.'

Time for the moment of truth; I knew that the age difference would be a major judgement point when I finally told my friends and family about him. 'He's… he's actually 24.'

'You're kidding right?' she said, incredulous.

'Umm, no. He was a… friend of Stiles. We spent a lot of time together, and it kind of just happened.' I muttered.

'Thalia! You have to be _kidding_ me! Does your mother know? Did you sleep with him?' she yelled. I looked to the stalls to make sure that they were clear.

'No, she doesn't know.. and don't you dare tell her yet, I'm waiting a few more months. And yes; I did sleep with him.'

'Shit, Thalia! That's classified as statutory rape, you know that! He could be thrown in jail!'

'Savannah! Please, don't tell anyone, not my mum or my sister… or anybody. I love him, and I can't lose him. I miss him so much already.' I pleaded.

'You really love him?' she asked hesitantly.

'Yes.' I answered instantly.

'And it's not a fling or just teenage love?'

'No. I'm sure. A lot happened in six months and I'm sure that I love him and that he loves me.'

'Ok then. I won't tell anyone. But I need details. Now.'

So I told her. I told her as much as I can, skipping out on the bits about the supernatural. It felt strangely good, talking about it. As if I was reassuring myself that it was real, and halfway across the world, the hottest man alive was waiting for me.

By the end, I felt much better. As I walked out, there was an extra skip in my step.

When I was driving home that night, listening to my 13 year old sister Claudia telling me about her day, I realised that I couldn't wait for my parents to meet him.

I pulled up my driveway, my tyres crunching across the gravel. I pulled in and dodged a FJ Cruiser, much like the one my mate drove, parked outside the garage where my mums and later my stepdad's cars were parked.

'Mum must have guests.' I sighed. I was knackered from school and I just wanted to go to my room and study.

I parked outside the house and turned the car off. The front door swung open as I shut my car door.

'Thalia Marie Grace, you have some explaining to do.' My mums grumpy voice rang out.

I spun around, hands flying to my mouth when I saw who was behind her.

Derek Hale.


	16. Visitor (Australian Series)

**A/N~ Another chapter of my Australian series. To clear up any misconceptions, this is based in Australia. It is written around my take on what would happen if Derek was my boyfriend and he turned up at my house.**

 **Please leave reveiws and requests!**

 **Edit: This is the second chapter of the series! I accidentally uploaded the third instead of this one so enjoy the bonus chapter!**

I froze, not sure if I was dreaming or not.

'I think that we need a little family chat, Thalia. Now.' She spun, walking back into the house.

I dropped my bag onto the grass next to the path, then ran forwards. I jumped on into Derek's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He caught me easily, pulling me close. My wolf purred at the contact with my mate, and tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. I kissed him, pressing my lips urgently against him, conveying every emotion I had felt in the past three months. We finally broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much.

'What are you doing here?' I asked quietly.

'I couldn't bear to be away any longer. I missed you.' He sighed. I wiggled back, and Derek let me slide gently to the ground. I leaned back slightly to look at him.

He look tired, but then we both did. I put it down to the Mate bond; we went meant to be apart for so long. I had been plagued by nightmares and insomnia, my wolf aching for her other half.

It hadn't helped that I didn't transform as often as I had in Beacon Hills; I had less freedom to skip out on school, plus I had no reason to transform.

As soon as I had arrived home, had done a run around my suburb, looking for other wolves, hunters or any threats to me or my family. When I found none, I realised that literally the only time I would change was once a month, during the full moon. Recently though, I was having problems keeping my wolf under wraps; she wasn't used to being constantly hidden and was steadily growing more restless.

'I missed you too! How is everyone? Is everything ok?' I asked, running my hands over his shoulders, trying to sense through our bond if anything was a miss.

'Umm… yeah. I think that your mum is going to kill me though.' He grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. There was something there, hidden behind his eyes that he tried to hide from me. A pit formed in my stomach.

'What-' I begun. A yell from the house interrupted me, my mum yelling for me to get my ass inside the house.

'I think that I'll stay here.' he laughed.

'Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Introduce yourself to my sister. If I don't appear within the hour, come help me.' I picked up my bag and went to face my fate.

My mum was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I took a seat at the bar stool, playing with the ring around my right ring finger. Derek had given it me to that day before I left.

 _'What's this for?' I asked, as he slipped the delicate silver band on._

 _'So everyone at school knows you're_ mine _.' Derek growled, eyes flashing red._

 _'The silver is a little ironic, don't you think?' I laughed, kissing his cheek. I held up my hand, the silver catching the fluorescent light. The small emerald set into the metal glimmered._

 _'It was my mothers. She told me to give it to my mate, when I found one. When you graduate school, we never staying apart. I'm coming here, or your coming back with me.' He said, pulling me into a hug._

 _'Yours, eh? I better by myself a new bat to fight off all the boys then?' I smiled. I took a deep breath, trying to fight off the tears while also memorising his scent._

 _A final call came over the intercom for my flight and we pulled apart. I shouldered my bag, wiping away a few stray tears._

 _'I love you, Thalia.'_

'So... Mum, I have something to tell you.' I begun.

'Yeah. You have boyfriend. Who's _seven_ years older than you.' She spun angrily towards me.

'I realise that your upset-'

'Upset? No, I'm furious. You're seventeen, he's 24! Not only that, but you didn't tell me! I though we were closer than that!' She yelled. I flinched, my sensitive werewolf hearing ringing from the loud noise.

'I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know how to tell you, and I was terrified that you'd try and stop me from talking to him.' I said, walking around the bench.

'And the ring, that's his?' her voice was quiet.

I nodded, a small smile on my lips. 'It was his mothers. It's a promise ring.'

 **Claudia**

Over the past three months, my sister had changed. Not only physically, but behaviourally. She was quieter, more reserved. She started running in the mornings and disappearing completely some nights. She would make long calls in her bedroom to known people, and rarely talked about her experiences in America.

When we pulled up to the house that afternoon, I knew something was different with her, she seemed happier, more focussed on what she was doing.

I remember hopping out of the car, and grabbing my bag from the boot. I heard mums voice say 'Thalia Marie Grace, you have some explaining to do.'

I looked up, to see a guy standing just outside the front door. Thalia gasped, dropping her bag on the grass. She ran at him, jumping up into his arms, kissing him on the lips. He caught her easily, grinning up at her.

I looked in confusion at them, then at mum. She was stating at them, face stony. I knew instantly that Thalia was about to be hit with a shit storm.

I walked past them, dumping my bag under the small table mum kept near the front door. My dog Jasper, a miniature blonde labradoodle, ran up to me, smothering my legs in kisses. I grabbed a ball and headed outside, passing Thalia on her way in.

The guy was opening the boot of his car, pulling something out. I'm not saying that he wasn't gorgeous, he was hotter that the movie stars that my sister used to obsess over, but I didn't like him. I didn't like him having the power to break my sister. I knew that he must the stranger she calls so often, and the reason, or one of them, that she was so different.

I threw the ball and my dog chased after it. I knew that I should probably introduce myself, but he beat me to it.

'Derek Hale.' He extended his hand, a smile on his face. I shook it hesitantly.

'Claudia.'

'Your sister told me about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet.'

I flushed, _she'd been talking about me?_

'It was all good, I promise.' He smiled. 'How's basketball?'

I grinned. 'Really good, our teams on of the highest ranked in this region and we're still climbing the ladder. Do you play?'

'I used to.' He shrugged. 'I was on the varsity team in Beacon Hills. I stopped playing after school though. Maybe be should have a one on one sometime?'

'Sure thing.' _Any chance to whoop your ass,_ I thought. As if he could read my thoughts, Derek laughed.

He had the brightest smile I had ever seen, a stark contrast to his dark and brooding looks. I think that I was beginning to understand why Thalia liked him so much.

Just as I lent down to pick up Jaspers ball to throw it again, I heard my mum yell 'Upset? No, I'm furious. You're seventeen, he's 24! Not only that, but you didn't tell me! I though we were closer than that!'

I stared at Derek. He was 24? Wow, he looked older. I wondered briefly what he had gone through in his life to add those extra years to his appearance.

Derek made a start towards the door, but I grabbed his bicep.

'I wouldn't.' I said. 'It's best just to leave them to it. They'll argue, then get over it. Plus I don't think Mum is very happy with you at the moment.'

Derek looked at me, his green eyes torn.

'And I think that Thalia can handle herself; Mum _is_ only 5'5'' ' I added. ' I spotted my basketball sitting under the hoop and walked towards it.

'Wanna have a shot?' I asked, bouncing it on the ground.

'Sure.' Derek turned away from the house, holding his hands out for the ball.

'Uh-uh, not gonna be that easy. Come and get it.' I spun away, hearing Derek give a brief chuckle.

He ran behind me, and I kept that ball out in front. I laughed when his swipe missed.

'Come on, Mr Varsity. You can do better than that!' I goaded.

He ducked left, and I switched the ball to my right hand, still dribbling. Then all of a sudden, he was in front of my, wall spinning around on this index finger.

I looked at him in surprise, glancing from my empty hands to his laughing face. Then, he aimed at the hoop, over five metres away and shot.

The ball fell straight into the net. I looked at him in surprise; for someone who supposedly hadn't played for years, he was _very_ good.

'Ok, you _have_ to show me how to do that!' I said excitedly.

He opened his mouth to reply when the front door swung open.

We both looked up to where Mum was standing, hands on her hips.

'Derek, I want to talk to you in the kitchen. Claudia, take Jasper for a walk please.'

I nodded, shooting Derek a sympathetic look before grabbing the Jasper and his leash.


	17. Parental Permission (Australian Series)

**A/N~ Another chapter of my Australian series. To clear up any misconceptions, this is based in Australia. It is written around my take on what would happen if Derek was my boyfriend and he turned up at my house.**

 **Please leave reveiws and requests!**

 **Rebekah Grace**

I had just arrived home when I heard another car pull up into the driveway. I walked out the front just in time to see a strange man hop out of a Toyota.

I was instantly wary. We lived on 2 acres of land and the nearest house was across a fence 6 feet high. I had recently broken my ankle on my motorbike and could only just walk, running was definitely out of the question.

My dog was barking by my knee and I shushed him.

'Derek?' I called from behind the fly screen door. Hopefully the metal bars across it would hurt him, should the need for me to smash it into his face arise.

'Umm, yeah. I'm looking for Thalia Grace.' He said hesitantly, still remaining by his car. Smart man.

'She's not here. Can I help you? I'm her mother.'

He looked taken aback. 'Actually, yeah. I'm her boyfriend, Derek Hale.'

Thalia was playing with that ring again. she had returned with it form America, some little trinket she picked up on a flea market I had assumed.

Every time she played with it though, she got a faraway look in her eyes and a small, sad smile would play across her lips. I began to wonder if Derek had given it to her.

Derek Hale. My daughters boyfriend. I sighed. Thalia's father had been a bastard to us, constantly cheating on me, stealing money form the girls, never here for birthdays, Christmases and performances. When I finally cut him out of our lives, we had all grown closer, especially me and Thalia.

At least that's what I had thought. Every time we joked about her never getting a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, she had laughed and promise should it every happen, I would be the first to know.

Now here he was, standing outside, playing basketball with Claudia and Thalia was sitting silently in front of me.

So... Mum, I have something to tell you.' I begun.

'Yeah. You have boyfriend. Who's seven years older than you.' I spun around.

'I realise that your upset-' she begun.

'Upset? No, I'm furious. You're seventeen, he's 24! Not only that, but you didn't tell me! I though we were closer than that!' I shouted. She flinched slightly and I reigned my temper in.

'I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know how to tell you, and I was terrified that you'd try and stop me from talking to him.' She said, walking towards me..

'And the ring, that's his?' I asked quietly, dreading the answer.

Thalia nodded. 'It was his mothers. It's a promise ring.'

I sighed. Very old fashioned. A promise ring. It was a promise to someday propose. I guess things were pretty serious then.

I heard a ball begin bouncing outside. I walked over to the window to see Derek and Claudia laughing, and playing basketball. Somehow he didn't strike me as the type to give promise rings.

'Do you love him?' I asked suddenly.

'Yes.' Thalia answered instantly, no waver in her voice. 'I have for a while.'

'Does he treat you right?'

'He does.'

'Ok then.' I turned to her, still in her school uniform. She looked so young. 'I'll accept him.'

'Thank-' she started.

'No, don't thank me yet. He has to get past Brook and he's staying for dinner. I don't suppose he has a hotel room?' When she shook her head I sighed. 'He can stay in the guest room but he's to remain there. _All_ night.'

She nodded vigorously. 'Thank you so much, Mum!'

She hugged me, and I squeezed her tightly. She was growing up so fast and I wasn't sure that I was ready, but then what parent was ever ready to let her child go?

Thalia disappeared into her room to get changed and I walked outside.

'Derek, I want to talk to you in the kitchen. Claudia, take Jasper for a walk please.' I called.

Derek nodded, and headed towards me.

'Mrs Grace-'

'Nope.' I held up my hand. 'I've talked with Thalia and said that you can stay here, as long as no funny business happens. You have my approval so far, but Brook is on his way home and you've still got to get past him. as a parent it is my duty to inform should you ever hurt my daughter, I will find a way to destroy you… but you should also know that if you break her heart, Thalia will probably kill you herself.'

He nodded solemnly. 'I have no intention to hurt her, Mrs Grace, but if I do, I expect no less from you or her. You should know that you raised the strongest and most amazing woman I know.'

I nodded, turning back to the dinner, while Derek headed back outside.

 **Derek Hale**

I walked back outside, reaching into my car to grab my bag. I had planned to stay in a hotel, but if I could stay here, all the better.

I looked down to where Claudia was walking down the long driveway, laughing as the dog ran after something through the bushes. It was so peaceful here, so different to the bustle of a large family, like the one I grew up in.

The wind shifted directions suddenly, and my nose caught a scent. I lifted my head, taking in short, deep breaths trying to place the bitter smell. When I couldn't, I slammed the boot closed, and made my way inside.

 **Thalia Grace**

I was inside my bedroom, hurriedly shoving things under my bed to make my room appear tidier. My fish tank was bubbling away in the corner, the three fish inside swimming around happily. I heard Derek ask for directions to my room, then his heavy footsteps coming closer.

I quickly kicked the last pair of shoes into the wardrobe then dived onto the bed, pretending to read a magazine.

When my door swung open, I launched myself at Derek, smashing my lips to his. He growled, dropping his bag, his hands coming up to cradle my waist.

'Three months is too long.' I groaned as he kissed down his neck. He mumbled something, then carried me over to my bed, dropping me on it then climbing after me.

'What?' I said.

Derek removed his lips from my shoulder and sighed. 'I said that we should go for a run.'

The wolf inside me growled with approval, my eyes flashing red and Derek flashed his back at me, a smirk on his lips.

'I'll get changed.' I said, sliding out from under him. 'Are you going to change?'

'Nope.'

'Are you going to leave so that _I_ can change?' I smiled.

'Nope.'

'Fine.' I grabbed the hem of my shirt, swiftly pulling it over my head. A growl sounded from behind me and I made contact with Derek through the mirror in front of me.

'Uh-uh. Mum's rules, remember? No touching.' He huffed and lay back on the bed, and arm thrown over his eyes.

I quickly changed in to my running gear and was finishing lacing up my shoes when Claudia poked her head into my room, looking from Derek to me.

'What?' I asked.

'Mum wanted to know if Derek had any allergies.' She looked at him and left when he shook his head. 'Are you going for a run again?'

'Yep. Tell mum?' Without waiting for an answer, I opened the door that opened out to the back porch and walk through, tugging Derek with me.

 **Derek Hale**

Thalia pulled me further into the bush, pointing out snake and lizard tracks in the dry dirt. Her eyes were bright and excited and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

It felt like these three months apart had never happened, the mate bond allowing me to feel her every emotion, our wolfs restful now they we were together again.

I didn't realise that she had stopped and was staring at me until she laughed.

'What?' I asked, smiling at the sound.

'You. I missed you.'

She smiled, and I wasn't sure if it was because of me, or because our plan was working perfectly.

One month after she left, Thalia had called me on Skype during the middle of the night. She had said that we couldn't be apart for a whole year and that I had to come visit her. We had planned for me just to turn up at her house one day. Thalia had assured me that it was better than alerting her mum, because Rebekah would surely find a way for the family to away at that time. Thalia had also told me not to tell her when I was turning up because, and I quote, 'My mum can smell secrets'.

I had laughed at that and Thalia had proceeded to tell me the various instances where she had been caught in lies and secrets.

She was blabbering about something when I gently pushed her back against the nearest tree, urgently kissing her. She moaned into my mouth and I had _nearly_ lost it when she pulled back.

'As much as I would _love_ to do that right now, I have something better to do.' She grinned, eyes flashing.

Getting her gist, I stepped back, rolling my neck and closing my eyes. Inside my mouths my fangs elongated and my eyes turned red. My sensed sharpened and I purred with pleasure. When I opened my eyes Thalia had just finished transforming, and was blinking rapidly, her senses adjusting to the onslaught of information flooding her system.

After a second or two she look at me and grinned, before taking off in the opposite direction, her laughter filtering through the trees. I gave her a two second head start before taking off towards her with a growl.

I don't know how long we ran, but I know that it felt _good_. Chasing after my mate through my, sort of, natural habitat, away from all the stress of the past few months.

 **Thalia Grace**

It was getting dark by the time we got back, breathless and still laughing. Derek was still pulling twigs form my hair, evidence from our earlier… _activities_.

We were walking up the driveway, the smell of spaghetti bolognaise drifting towards us when Derek's head snapped up. He spun on the spot, eyes searching the trees lining the driveway. I was instantly on alert, also searching for any threat or anything out of place.

I was turned towards the house when I caught that scent; the one I had for first time two months ago. At first I had put it dowqn to a new animal that I hadn't seen as a werewolf, but when it periodically came back, I became more wary of it.

I growled in warning and something moved in the bushes before a crash came from the house. Without a word Derek and I sprinted off.

I ran up the path and burst in through the door, taking in the utter chaos in front of me.


	18. Int-tru-da-window (Australian Series)

**A/N~ So final chapter of the Australian Series! I haven't received any requests :'( so I'm just gonna write whatever. I have 4 other pre-written chapters ready to go, and three Tumblr imagines I stole from other authors. PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS!**

 **Reviews for this series have gone down dramatically; should I continue? I don't want to spend time writing things that people won't read/enjoy.**

Two men, one skinny and scrawny, the other rather heavy-set, were standing just inside the kitchen each with a knife held up to my mum and sisters throats. Derek and I both growled, but the men just laughed.

'Easy there, puppy.' The taller one smiled, digging his knife deeper into Claudia's throat. A small trickle of blood ran down her neck, the metallic tang of it permeating the air. She whimpered, and the man grinned.

'Well, would you look at this. It seems the we've caught not one, but _two_ werewolves.' The scrawny one snarled. 'Twice the glory, eh?'

Mums eyes snapped up to me, confusion written across her face. She opened her mouth to say something but her captor squeezed her neck until she shut her mouth.

'Anyway, where are my manners?' The man holding Claudia sneered. 'I'm Cliff, this is Ben. You're Thalia Grace, _very_ pretty name by the way. You're best friend is Savannah, you go to All Saints College and study Chemistry, biology, Maths, English and work in the theatre on Fridays. Am I missing anything?'

Ben giggled, and Mum squirmed in his grip and Derek motioned for her to remain still. I blinked, _how long what these guys been watching me?_ Then I realised; the scent that I had first smelled two months ago, that must've been them.

'What do you want?' he asked, standing behind me.

'Good question!' Cliff exclaimed. 'It's Ben's first Hunt, and I thought that taking down an Omega would be a good start for him. But then this one,' he gestured to Derek, 'turns up. Two Betas, eh? Who's your Alpha? Is he here?'

Ben grinned. 'If you don't tell us, then we'll have a little _fun_ with your precious family here.'

He pushed the knife further into Mum, and she cried out in pain.

'That's the thing,' I smiled. 'I _am_ the Alpha.'

I looked at Derek, and we both transformed, eyes turning red and fangs elongating. I ran for Ben while Derek took Cliff. We knocked the knives away, and shoved them backwards, away from my family.

'Don't call the cops.' I growled at my mum, the last thing I needed was human coming in and meddling. Mum was visibly shaking in fear, and my heart broke to see that. I wanted to run to her and Claudia, to tell them that it would all be ok, but I could see Derek trying to fight both men at the same time. I ran up to Ben, kicking off his chest into a backflip, shoving him against the wall. He knocked his head and was out cold before he hit the ground. Derek had done likewise with Cliff, and now they were both lying on the floor.

I smelt blood, and whirled around, the cuts on Claudia's neck were still seeping blood, and she had one hand pressed to it, eyes clenched shut in pain. I shifted back to human, slowly approaching my terrified family, hands raised in front of my body. I knelt down next to Claudia and she scrambled away, warily eyeing my from against the cupboards.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' I said, trying to hide my guilt. I heard Derek hoist the two men up onto his shoulders, mums eyes going wide at the sight of Derek easily lifting two grown men over his shoulder without so much as a grunt. I turned back to Claudia, and gently stretched my fingers out to her neck, absorbing her pain, and healing the wound so it was no more than a hairline scratch.

I stood up, looking around the kitchen. Remarkably, nothing was out of place but I could smell the food burning on the stove.

'Thalia.' My mums quiet voice echoed around the empty kitchen. I spun around, dreading what was to come.

'I can explain-' I begun. Claudia was over at the stove, dumping the burnt contents of the pans into the bin. Derek was nowhere to be found.

'Start talking. Claudia, go take a shower.' Mum snapped. 'Werewolves? You're a _werewolf_? And Derek? He's one too? Why didn't you tell me? Why were those men here? Why did they call you an Alpha?'

'I'm so sorry mum, but if I had told you, would you have believed me? Yes, Derek's a werewolf, he's the one that Bit me. I was a Beta, a second in command, but Derek and I are mates, so I inherited his status. Those men were Hunters. They hunt werewolves and other supernatural creatures.' I explained, relieved to get this off my chest.

'Mates? Like soulmates?' I nodded.

She seemed to contemplate this, shook her head, running her hands over her face. I could see her trying to process this whole new world. 'What are you going to do now?' she asked.

'Derek and I are going to leave, and you won't see us again. I won't contact you, or tell you where I am.' A tear slipped down my cheek.

I waited for her to argue, to protest, to ask that I keep in contact. When she said nothing, I nodded, standing up. I walked to my room, trying my best to keep the howl of grief inside me. I gathered a few photos, a teddy bear my Dad gave me before he died, and a suitcase of clothes.

Derek was standing at the door, watching me pack silently.

'I can feel what you're thinking, Derek.' I sighed, turning to face him.

'You're just going to walk away?' he asked. It was a pure question, no judgment in the words.

'I have to. I can't let anymore Hunters come past here. My family was hurt, and it was my fault. I knew it was just a matter of time.' A tear slipped down my cheek and I scrubbed it away, taking in a deep, calming breath. 'I won't let them hurt anymore. Are you ready?'

Derek nodded and without a word we walked out of my childhood home, and my family's life.


	19. Airport

**A/N Hey guys! So here is another one shot! To the anon who requested the Roommates- I'm working on it! It's coming along! I will hopefully post it soon! I'll post another oneshot this Saturday! Keep those requests coming in!**

'Why is this frickin' airport so big?' I murmured to myself as I hurried through masses of tourists.

People laughed and took photos of the murals of kangaroos and koalas. Melbourne Airport was normally busy, but this was ridiculous. I could barely hear the gate announcements.

I continued There, a few hundred meters ahead of me; Gate 56.

I was so close. I pushed my way through a Jumbo Jets-worth of Japanese tourists. Dodging elbows, shoulders and the occasional loose child.

As soon as it was clear I ran forward, sprinting the last few meters until I was in the waiting area outside the gate. The doors slid open and a steady stream of people exited. I searched the crowds for one face.

'Derek!' I yelled, waving frantically. My mate's face lit up and he raced towards me. He dropped his bag at my feet and I leapt up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. I breathed in his scent of earth and forest and musk.

'Thalia, lets _never_ do that again. if you have to come see your family, I'm coming with you. Whether or not Scott Turned someone.' He breathed into my neck.

I pulled back so he could see my smile, then I kissed him.

 **Third Person**

'Look at that, Bill.' An elderly lady nudged the man sitting next to her, looking at the couple kissing. 'Remember when we used to be like that?'

'Stop staring at them Belinda.' The man next to her huffed and returned to his car magazine.

Belinda turned back to the couple. The blonde woman ran into the mans arms, jumping up so he was completely supporting her. By the way he automatically caught her and balanced them, Belinda reckoned that they had done that many times. She wished them the best of luck for the rest of their lives; she had a feeling they could use it.


	20. Offspring

**A/N Hey guys! Here is a short chapter! I'll post another tomorrow. I just watched Magic Mike! God damn they're hot!**

 **Enjoy!**

I couldn't sleep. I was hot, the baby was kicking and my back hurt. I wiggled out of bed, trying not to disturb Derek and made my way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

I stood at the counter, with the lights off (thank God for werewolf night vision) with one thumb pressed to the sore spot, trying to relieve some pain.

'Thalia. What are you doing up?' Derek mumbled from the bed.

' My back's sore and you damn offspring won't go to sleep!' I growled.

In an instant he was at my back and his arms were around me, gently stroking my stomach. The kicking stopped instantaneously.

I groaned. 'Thank God!' I leaned back into his chest, my hands covering his, rubbing my bump in small circles.

'He's going to have you wrapped around his little finger.' I smiled, closing my eyes. Now that the baby had stopped kicking, the pain in my back was more prominent. Derek began kissing down my neck.

'She.' He whispered.

'I'm not getting into this with you right now. It's gonna be a he.' I smiled. 'Can please do one little thing for me?'

Derek laughed. 'Sure. What?'

'Can you please rub my back?'

I could feel his smile against my neck as his hand snaked between us. He worked his thumb up and down my spine, working out the knots.

I couldn't help it; I gave a moan of pleasure and Derek chuckled.

'Don't laugh.' I said. 'You try carrying a baby around in you 24/7 for 9 months and see how your back feels.'

'You're amazing.' He whispered in my ear. 'You're growing a human inside you. One that we created. A blend of us. You should be so proud. I can't wait for our daughter to arrive.'

I sighed and closed my eyes. Life was good.


	21. Kill of the night (TVD X TW)

**A/N Hey guys! As promised, another one shot of our favourite werewolf!**

 **Now, this is an experiment. I'm working on a Teen Wolf-Supernatural crossover and I thought that I would try a Vampire Diaries x Teen Wolf oneshot. Please let me know what you think.**

 **FYI- BACKGROUND INFORMATION!**

 **In the TVD universe, it is possible to be a vampire-werewolf hybrid through a long and complicated process that I'm not going into detail over. Vampires also have the ability to switch their humanity off when their past becomes too much to bear emotionally (i.e too many kills or people hurt etc.)**

 **Please let me know if you like this!**

 **It's loosely based off Kill of the night by Gin Wigmore**

Prom was finally here and the Beacon Hills High School seniors couldn't be happier… everyone except me; I couldn't feel. Not as in I chose to ignore my emotions, no, I had done that in the past and it hadn't worked out as well I has hoped. Instead, using the emotional switch that accompanies becoming a vampire-werewolf hybrid, I turned them off completely.

After the events of the past couple of years; discovering werewolves, losing my sister, falling in love, breaking up with him, turning into a werewolf then turning into a hybrid, I had no time for emotions. They had just built up and after a brief psychotic episode, I flipped my switch. I was now an emotionless, deadly hunting machine. I didn't care about the group of tourists I slaughtered last night or about the five accidents I caused outside of the town.

But Derek cared. He still thought that the girl he knew, that he broke up with, was still in here. He was wrong.

So here I was, in my blood red dress, standing outside the school gym. I closed my eyes, stretching out my senses. I felt the throb of the music, the pulsing of two hundred hearts, sweat and alcohol. And him.

I grinned, eyes still closed. 'It's not nice to sneak up on a lady, Derek.'

'You're no lady. Not anymore.' He growled behind me.

I spun around, and using my vampire speed, appeared before him. He took a step back in surprise and my grin stretched to a smile.

'That's not very nice.' I smirked.

'I can't let you go in there.' He said.

'But Derek! Its prom! I can't miss it.' I mocked horror.

He growled and pushed me against my car.

It was actually his, but I had stolen it earlier. Petty, I know, but he had spoiled my hunt and I had to plan another one.

'Mmm. Remember the last time you had me like this? I believe that conversation went a little differently.' I whispered.

'I'm serious Thalia. You can't kill anyone else. Hunters are already keeping an eye on this town, you killing everybody is just going to draw more attention.' He growled.

'Relax.' I pushed him away. 'I already fed. Besides, it's in my interests not to let hunters come. This is my town. Anyway, there's a party I have to get to. Zac's waiting for me.'

I pushed past him, catching the growl he let out at my ex's name. I strode away. This was going to be good.

I'm gonna getcha

I'm gonna getcha getcha

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

You're my kill of the night


	22. School

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around for ages, I've had writers block. I'm going hunting next week so I'll be out then but hopefully I'll have some time to hand-write some more stories.**

 **Love ya'll!**

Prologue

'I'll be back soon, I promise.' Derek had said, as he kissed me goodbye. I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't escape.

'Stay safe.' I had whispered, as I watched Braeden, Stiles, Malia, Peter and Derek drive away, off to Mexico to rescue Scott.

That had been nine months ago. I had given up hope of him returning a month ago. I had called every emergency contact in the book, and nobody had heard a peep out of my mate. So I carried on. I knew that if he was still alive, he would find his way back to me. If he wasn't… I dread to think what would happen.

It happened in English, I was working on my assignment, trying not to listen to the girls gossiping about me. My strange behaviour, disappearing suddenly to the locker rooms and ditching class had drawn unwanted attention to me. It wasn't even my fault; without my mate, my wolf was becoming more restless and feral, straining to escape its confines every hour of the day. It took every bit of strength I had not to tear out the throats of the entire school.

I sighed and looked up to the whiteboard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him; Derek Hale was standing in the door of my classroom, looking straight at me. He looked so perfect, leaning casually against the door frame in his typical black jeans and tight army green shirt. From the other side of the room, I could see the sparkle in this green eyes as he stared at me.

I heard the class start whispering.

'Who is he?'

'What's he doing here?'

'Who's he looking at?'

'Is he single?'

'He's not a student. He's twenty at least. Why's he here?'

'Why's he looking at the weirdo?'

I was frozen in place. How could he be here? I hadn't seen him in nine months.

'Tahlia. ' I didn't realise that my teacher had spoken until the whole class turned to me. With 27 pairs of eyes on me, I ran. I dodged piles of books, bags and chair legs. I skidded to a halt in front of Derek.

He whispered my name so low, that my werewolf hearing barely picked it up. Slowly, he bought his hands up to cup my face, fingers softly brushing my cheekbones. I closed my eyes. It was too much. It couldn't be real, it had to be another one of my dreams. Derek was dead. Three months he'd been gone and not a single message, from him or anyone else, had been come.

'How… how are you here?' I mumbled. I opened my eyes, his grin was still in place. God, I'd missed that grin.

'Scott and Stiles came to Mexico-'. He began.

'I don't care.' I kissed him. My arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer I could feel him smiling against my lips. I heard in the background wolf whistles and the teacher trying to quieten them down.

'Lets go home.' He said. Suddenly, we were in his loft.

I didn't remember the drive from school. Why didn't I remember? A feeling of dread hit me like a ton of bricks.

'This can't be real.' I whispered to myself. I looked at Derek, busying himself in the kitchen. I looked around the loft. Something wasn't right. I turned back to Derek in time to see him stab me through the stomach.

I woke with a scream, my hand clutching my stomach where Derek had plunged the knife. When I discovered no wounds or blood I flopped back down onto the pillows; the ones that still smelt like him. I heard Peter come down the stairs, only in long pyjama bottoms his blue wolf eyes glowing, prepared for a fight.

'Thalia? Are you ok?' he asked. I wondered if he ever had shown concern for anyone else. Apart from Derek.

I curled in a ball, nodding my head. He sighed and walked carefully over to me, the way one would walk towards a wounded animal. He sat down awkwardly beside me, gently patting my back; Peter wasn't the best at showing affection. I turned around, resting my head over his ribs. His arms automatically circled me and I wiggled closer. Peter had never been a love interest for me. Yes, I understood that he was very well built, and some would say sexy, for his age. But I could never look at him as more than a big brother, or a father. Our relationship had always been purely platonic.

When Derek had left to search for answers regarding Kate Argent nine months ago and never returned, the loneliness of the big apartment drew us together. Now that multiple search parties found concerning my mate, we looked to each other for comfort. The fact was that Derek was gone. It hadn't quite hit me yet. But that dream had been the final straw. I knew I had to let him go, otherwise these dreams would drive me insane.

A minute or two later, my phone buzzed on the bedside table, I groaned, rolling over to grab it. I squinted at the caller ID, trying to make sense of it. As soon as my sleep riddled brain comprehended the words, I bolted upright.

I answered it, scared of what I would hear on the other end.

'Derek?' I whispered.


	23. Roomate Derek request

**A/N I AM SO SORRY! Things have been hectic here! I'm failing three out of my 5 classes and trying to get into Uni and I'm really stressed. I am actively trying to write more but I'm thinking of dropping my Huntress fic to ease my load (even for just a little while). Here is a request for Roomate!Derek. I turned it kinda sad because that's just the type of awful person I am. Love y'all!**

'Derek? Can you pass me the CD on the shelf above your head?' I called to my roommate. He smirked and didn't look up from the baseball game on the TV.

'Nope.' He called.

I huffed; every time I asked him to do something, he either flatly refused to do it, or would make a big deal out of it, and make me feel bad.

'Seriously? Ben is going to be here in… SHIT!' My watch had stopped, again. Stupid piece of crap. 'What time is it?'

I ran out, checking the wall clock. I had ten minutes to do my makeup and get dressed.

I ran to the bathroom mirror, hastily applying foundation and concealer with a touch of eyeshadow and mascara. In under 7 minutes I was done, and I had shoved my lipstick into my bag. The dress was hanging up in my cupboard, a short black number that showed off my assets while still looking classy.

I pulled it on, zipping up the back and grabbing my shoes from my bed. 'I'm probably not going to be home tonight, Derek. Don't wait up for me' I called, I strode towards Derek, and asked him yet again to grab the CD.

When he ignored me again I sighed, the smirked. I walked casually over to him, a small smile on my lips. 'Excuse me.'

I knelt on his lap, my knees on either side of his thighs. My hands on his shoulders I leant forwards, reaching for the CD over his head, shoving my chest unnecessarily into his face in the process.

Underneath me, Derek groaned, and his hands came up to rest on my hips. I smiled down at him. 'Got it.'

I clambered off and he sighed.

'You know. That wasn't a very nice thing to do.' he said.

'Yeah? Well next time, hand me the fricking CD when I ask.' I smirked.

Derek stood up and walked towards me until we were chest and chest. My breath hitched in my throat. It always stunned me how beautiful he was. I stared at him, while he stared at me; then his eyes flicked down, towards my lips.

I opened my mouth slightly when the door burst open. We jumped apart, Derek stepping slightly in front of me, as if to protect me. In the doorway stood my boyfriend, Ben.

Ben was the opposite of Derek; heavyset, red faced and an alcoholic. Ben had come from a tough background and that had added to his appearance and his more controlling nature. Ben like to know where I was and at what times but I was working to slowly change his attitude; I knew that deep down, he was a nice man, but years of abuse had buried that deep down.

Anyway, Ben burst in, to see Derek and I standing a little too close to be counted as purely platonic. He lunged forwards, yanked me backwards by the arm. I yelped, and Derek lunged forwards, prying Zac's hand off my arm.

They faced off, Ben panting heavily from the short burst of movement, Derek standing stoically in front of me. I knew that if it came to blows, Derek would easily win.

'Ben, Ben lets go.' I tugged at him arm until Ben turned away and headed to the door. I shot a glare at Derek over my shoulder, he was still standing there, hands clenched at his sides.

With a sigh, I turned back to Ben and we headed out the door.

2 hours later

I threw open the door, slamming it behind me and ran off to my room, ignoring Derek. He followed me, but I closed the door in his face, before throwing myself down onto my bed. The bruises on my arms, legs and torso screamed in pain and a sob wracked through my body.

He had promised never to do it again, but he was convinced that there was something going on between us.

I could hear Derek banging on my room door. I ignored him, he didn't need to see this. I rolled over onto my stomach to bury my head in the pillow, groaning as the soft mattress pressed into my ribs.

Derek

I saw her run into the bedroom, tears streaming down her face. Instantly, I had been on alert. I knew that she wasn't mine, but I still felt the need to protect her, to keep her safe.

We had been roomies for 2 years… and I had been in love with her for half that time. I new that it was so cliché, the sporty guy falls for the pretty cheerleader, but I couldn't help it. Six months after I realised that there would be no other girl quite like her, she bought him home.

Ben Fields was not a nice guy. We all knew that he liked drinking a little too much for a normal college guy. We had all heard the rumours about his abusive father handing down the habits to his son. We had all seen the ambulance take away the broken bodies of people that had crossed him on campus. But still nobody did anything. We all knew that it was just because his family donated very generously every time an incident like this occurred.

So when she bought home the abusive drunk, I had freaked. I tried talking to her, explaining to her how bad a person her boyfriend was. Maybe it was me trying to tell her how I felt, but I think it was mainly me fearing for her safety. I would rather her be safe than love me.

I knocked on her door, asking her to let me in, to talk to her. I heard nothing but quiet sobs. Then a pained groan. I shouldered the door open, revealing her lying on the bed, shirt halfway up her torso, face buried in the pillow.

Black and purple bruises covered her ribs and disappeared up her shirt. I could see more where the skirt had slid up.

'Don't look at me. I'm hideous.' she murmured.

'Did he do this to you?' I asked, approaching the bed slowly.

When she nodded, I punched the wall, my fist going straight through the plaster. White powder puffed up into the air, and coated my fist.

'Derek!' She started.

'Don't. please tell me this is the first time! Please tell me you ended it as soon as he laid a hand on you.' I cried.

When she remained silent I cursed. Why couldn't she see she could do better? She deserved to be worshipped. She deserved every touch on her body to be gentle, to show how much she was cared for.

'He promised this was the last time! It doesn't look as bad as it seems. I'll be fine!'

I turned back to her. 'Last time? How many times has he done this?'

She shrugged.

'Fuck! Why didn't you tell me? I thought that we were friends!'

'Because I thought you didn't care about me!' She yelled.

I froze. She thought I didn't… How could she not see how madly in love with her I was?

'Why?'

'He thought that there was something between us.'

I frowned for a second confused. Then I realised; she must've thought that I meant why he'd done it. Even fucking Ben could see.

'I care about you.' I sighed. 'Maybe a little too much.'

'What do you mean by that?' she stood up, a little huff of air leaving her as her body tried to fight off the pain. I moved to help her, but she waved me off.

'Don't ignore the question, Derek. What did you mean 'too much'?'

She stood before me, hands on her hips, frown on her face. I could basically see her brain working, trying to decipher even possible meaning of what I had said. It was so her, that I couldn't help myself. I stepped closer to her, gently cradling her face between my hands. She looked up at me, beautiful eyes wide.

Then I kissed her. It was so and sweet, yet passionate and demanding at the same time. At first her lips were unresponsive, and I feared that she wouldn't respond. I started to pull back, but then her hands were in my hair, tugging my head back down to her and she kissed me back.

'Umm,' she stuttered. 'how long have you been holding that back?'

'A year.' I smiled down at her.

'I win. 2 years.' she leaned up and kissed me again, this one a more demanding.

I groaned, pushing her back towards the bed, when she flopped down on it, she whimpered. I pulled back immediately, making sure she was ok.

'Maybe not tonight.' she laughed.

'Ok.' I smiled. I slid my arms under her legs, lifting her bridal style up towards the bed head, settling her down on the pillows. I crawled after her, lying on my side facing her before pulling up the covers over both of us. I cradled our hands together between us. We talked for hours like that, about life, about what we would do about Ben. I convinced her to tell campus security, and from there they would ensure that he was permanently removed.

She fell asleep not long after that, tossing about restlessly. She only stilled when I pulled her closer, careful not to touch the bruises that were now visible on most of her body. I fell asleep to the quiet sound of her breathing, the words 'I love you' still on my lips.

When I woke up, she was still asleep. I slipped out of bed, heading to the kitchen to make her breakfast. About half an hour later I walked in, to discover she still hadn't moved. I sat on her edge of the bed, setting the tray down on the bedside table.

'Come on, sleepy head.' I laughed, gently shaking her shoulder. When she didn't move I frowned. 'Come on, wake up.'

I stroked her face, gasping when my hand met cold skin. She flopped towards me, eyes still closed, unnaturally still. She didn't make a move. I cried out, reaching over to shake her more violently, her head flopped lifelessly from side to side.

I reached for the phone dialling 911, calling the ambulance.

When the paramedics arrived, I was still there, sitting over her body. One pulled me away, while another two went to work over her body ,searching for a pulse. Then the police took me aside. They asked me questions about what happened when I woke up. I told them everything, about Ben, about discovering her bruises. A pair were sent off to find him while the third went to the kitchen to make me a coffee. I sat there still in shock. The paramedics hadn't emerged from the room, though 10 minutes had passed since they arrived.

When one of them emerged, face sombre. I knew.

'I'm very sorry, Mr Hale, but your girlfriend has died of internal bleeding as sustained through her injuries.'

Everything faded out; her body was removed, then the campus cops turned up. Her friends appeared by my front door, tears streaking down their faces. Ben was taken away in handcuffs. I sat in the kitchen, staring at the wood grains in the table in front of me. A cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of me. I stared at it until there was no more steam.

I was empty; she was gone, along with my will to live.


	24. Trust (Derek x OC)

**A/N Hey! Sorry this took so long! Please enjoy!**

You were leaning over the kitchen counter, watching Peter cook. He had Turned you on the evening of your 18th birthday, and it was the best thing that had happened to you. It had given the strength and confidence that you had yearned for basically your whole life. It was funny; he was known to the pack as the big bad Alpha that had gone a on a killing/Turning spree because he could, but he also had a softer, more domestic side. His mate was/will be a very lucky woman. He still was known for being a maniac, but soon you had realised that he was simply driven by his basic Alpha instincts to enlarge his pack and protect himself.

Then two years later, you had found something even better; Derek. Your mate turned out to be the nephew of your Sire. He was perfect, both physically and in disposition. You had never been happier, and through your mate bond, you could tell that he was just as ecstatic as you.

But recently, something had been off; Derek had been not-so-subtly dropping hints that he didn't like you hanging around Peter. When questioned, he refused to tell you why, only flashing his eyes red when you mentioned your sire's name. You had never been the one to do what you were told without a proper explanation. So here you were, conversing with Peter while you waited for Derek to come home after a training session with the pack.

Peter stopped talking as soon as the Loft door slid open, Derek's scent slowly filling the apartment. You didn't turn around, though Peter's eyes did drift towards the door, clearly wondering why the Alpha had made such a dramatic entrance.

'Peter.' You could hear the scowl in Derek's voice.

'Yep, I'm leaving.' Peter switched off the stove, grabbing his coat off the corner counter.

'Don't let him push you around too much, sweetheart.' He whispered in your ear as he walked past, too quiet for Derek to hear. I smirked and nodded. Peter kissed my cheek, before slipping past Derek and leaving the apartment.

'Derek, that wasn't very nice.' You scolded, still not looking at your mate, sipping on the vodka and soda in front of you. Yes, drinking underage was an offence, but you didn't think that the law took into account the fact that a werewolf's metabolism is so fast, it is basically impossible to become drunk.

'You're underage.' He said, appearing behind you and removing the glass tumbler from your hand.

You swung around. 'And you're being a dick.'

He simply folded his arms and looked at you.

'Derek, you know that I'm not going to do or not do something until I understand why. So you not talking about this thing with me and Peter is a) just pissing me off, b) frustrating you because I'm not doing what you want me too.' I said. Through our bond, I could feel Derek tensing.

'Do you not trust me?' Derek said.

'What?' I spun around.

He was leaning up against the pillar behind him, arms crossed. There was no emotion on his face, but if I had learned anything about Derek, it was that he revealed all his emotions through his eyes and right now confusion and jealousy were dancing through the green.

'You know what I said. Is that why you won't listen to me?'

'You really think that? Derek, we're mates. Of course I trust you. I just hate it when you command me to do something without telling me why. Remember, we're equals. I'm not your Beta. And Peter is my Sire, we'll always have a bond, even if it's not as strong as ours.'

'I still don't like it. He's bad and I don't want him to hurt you, after what he did, going on that killing spree, the deadpool, attacking Scott… if he hurt you, killed you… it would kill me.' Derek sighed, walking forward to pull me into his arms.

I leaned into him, nuzzling into his muscular chest. 'That won't happen. I won't let it.'

Derek chuckled, the vibrating against my cheek.

I smiled then asked, 'Can I have my drink back?'


	25. My Immortal

**A/N Hey! This is based of the song My Immortal by Evanescence**

I screamed, throwing the rock into the canyon in front of me.

I'm so tired of being here

Supressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

20 years. I had been his friend for twenty years, his girlfriend for half that, and he still left without a word. I was there when his family died, I followed him to New York with Laura, then trailed after him when he came back to Beacon Hills. I calmed him down after nightmares, patched him up after fights. Then he leaves with Braeden, after cheating on me while I'm visiting family.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

And as if this relationship wasn't sick enough, I forgave him, acknowledging that not understanding why he was losing his powers must've been stressful. I had still loved him with every fibre of my being after he yelled at me until I left in a flood of tears.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

He used to be the kindest, gentlest man I had ever known, then that bitch had burned his family, then Peter had killed Laura. Derek had developed a shell that distanced him from the outside world.

My mate had abandoned me.

It had been a year since he left, but I still felt him, constantly hovering around me. I hadn't been with anyone, romantically or platonically. I was completely alone. It was a miracle I had lasted this long; my wolf howled constantly for her mate, while the human didn't want anything to do with him. But I knew, deep down, that if he asked, I would take him back in a heartbeat. How sick was I? Even after he ripped the heart from my chest, I still loved him. What had the world done to me?

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

Two years after he left, one year since the pack had all left, apart from Liam, Derek returned, his tail in between his legs. I had simply stared at him, before running out of the apartment. I didn't stop running until I reached this canyon.

I was so angry. I had followed him everywhere, then he left. I had given up everything for him and he left.

What did I mean to him, if anything? Was I just a chew toy?

It didn't matter now. I was leaving.

I shut out my emotions, locking them away in my heart to be dealt with later, if ever.

'Don't bother explaining.' I said, not turning around. The wolf behind me snuffled, walking slowly closer.

'Derek. Stop, please.' I sighed.

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

There was a footstep behind me and I turned, red eyes glowing.

'I can explain.' He begun.

'I don't want you to.' I growled. 'I'm not an after thought. You should've explained before you left, two years ago. I've been alone for a whole year. The pack left, they're all at college. Only Liam is here, and he's in Scott's pack. Do you know what that's like, for an Alpha? To be alone after have a pack? You feel alienated, depressed, weak. This is all after my mate abandons me.' My heart shattered, remembering the pain.

'Wait, what? Your-' he stuttered.

'Mate. Yes,' I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together. 'It kinda just happened.'

Sometimes, if two werewolves were close enough, the mate bond took hold without either of the wolves actually Marking each other.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He asked.

I spun around to face him, eyes towards the floor. 'Because you left the day after it happened. I came tell you and you had gone. It doesn't matter now, you're back, obviously alive, and I'm leaving.'

I turned away from him, tears stinging my eyes. 'You know, things changed here too. I changed.'

'You mean you..?'

'Evolved, yeah. Same as you, except mine hurt. I couldn't move for days without screaming. Even Peter came home to help.' A pause. 'Anyway, you'll find my stuff has been packed, just leave it by the door. I'll pick it up when your out. Goodbye Derek.'

* * *

Derek

While I had been off with Braeden, she had been here, alone. I knew that she was my girlfriend, and I should've treated her better, but I had honestly never considered her to be anymore than a friend. I had dated her simply because that was what was expected of me. Yes, we had good times and I had enjoyed her company, but I never considered mating her. Obviously, it was different on her end.

She looked at me, and somehow I knew that she could read exactly what I was thinking. She nodded, short and jerky and I saw the tears gather in her eyes. Without another word she strode past me. Another step and she transformed into a large, golden wolf. It took off into the forest, and I knew that would be the last thing I saw of her.


	26. Gone

**A/N Hey! This is just a short chapter! I've been editing my other chapters and writing a couple of epilogues for my mini-series.**

 **Derek**

I screamed as the arrow pierced her chest. The chains on my arms pulled taught as I strained forwards, trying desperately to move forward. My mate screamed as blood dribbled out her chest. The laughter of the Hunters echoed around the stone room.

'Not so scary now, eh?' They laughed again. The mechanical locks on my chains clicked, and they fell to the floor. I lunged forwards, pulling her into my arms.

'Hey, hey, hey.' I said, blood was seeping out of the wound and she looked at me, panic in her eyes.

Both of us knew that she wasn't leaving. 'Derek, please-' She groaned.

I shuddered, I could feel the tears brimming behind my eyes but I forced them back, she couldn't see how scared I was.

There was a bang outside, and a man screamed. The metal door swung open and Scott's face appeared. I focussed back on my mate; the pool of blood was increasing steadily, soaking into the knees of my jeans and saturating her white dress.

'Go, before they come.' She coughed, and blood coated her lips and spattered down her chin.

'I'm gonna heal you ok? You'll get better.'

'No!' She tried to sit up, gasping when the arrow shifted inside of her. 'No! Don't do it, you'll lose your powers. You'll protect the pack?'

'I can't let you die! Please. Let me heal you!' He whimpered.

'No. Leave me. I'll be fine. We've had a good couple of years. I'll see you later, ok?' A tear slipped down her cheek. She smiled up at me, bringing one blood covered hand to my face. The diamond ring on her left finger glinted in the dim light. I nudged my face into her hand.

'I love you, Derek.' She whispered.

* * *

I looked up as Peter burst in, a tear running down my cheek.

'She's gone. I lost her, Peter.' I cradled her cold body closer to me.

I was alone.


	27. Hunted (Supernatural Crossover)

**A/N~ Based off an image I saw. Comment if you want P2!**

* * *

Rain bucketed down around us as Derek and I sprinted for the cover of a bus station. I hissed as a bullet grazed my neck, but pushed on, knowing that I would heal in a matter of seconds. We rested our backs against the metal wall to catch our breath. I pressed my hand to my neck to check if I had healed. It was silent behind us for a moment, then the metal wall shuddered another volley of shots.

''You good?'' Derek asked, noticing my hand pressed to my neck.

I nodded, still panting.

''Let me see,'' he insisted, reaching up to remove my hand. He checked the wound quickly, a scowl on his face. ''I'm going to kill them.''

He made to step out, fury clouding his judgement but I pulled him down before he could move.

''Hey,'' I whispered, pulling his face down so I could kiss him. ''I'm fine.'' I pressed his hand to my lower abdomen, where our child grew. ''We're fine.'' Some of the tension leaked from his face, and he nodded. ''Let's get out of here.''

Derek glanced around for an escape. ''Underground carpark.'' He nodded towards a nearby mall. The black maw of the carpark looked was the most inviting thing I had seen all year. ''Get there and Turn. We'll be faster that way.''

I glanced over then nodded my agreement.

We waited for a moment. ''Three,'' I whispered, waiting for a break in the gunfire. Sooner or later they would have to reload. The patter of bullets against the bus station slowed. ''Two.'' A couple seconds and the gunfire stopped completely. ''One.'' We sprinted off, racing towards the shopping centre.

It was moments like this, I was glad my mate made me train so much. He had Turned me a year ago, during a celebratory holiday after finishing college. Training for my new life had begun immediately; I had learned how to fight, how to control my wolf and most importantly, how to run.

Running as a wolf isn't like running as a human. To a wolf, running with its pack is one of the greatest experiences in the world. The feeling of muscles burning, the companionship between pack mates, the feeling of being a part of something, it was indescribable. Every human yearns to belong; struggling to fit in with family, colleagues and peers. They change personality, try to change their look or body shape, just to fit someone else's mould. In a pack, that doesn't exist. You are instantly accepted for your true self.

Even with five or more Hunters on our metaphorical tails, I couldn't help but admire my mate as we ran. His jaw was clenched in concentration, his blue wolf eyes studying the windows of the building above us, watching for an ambush. He had only been mine for three years, but I couldn't imagine life without him.

I let out silent breath of relief when we sprinted under the cover of the carpark. We ran all the way through the empty spots and up the exit ramp on the other side. It seemed like the rain had tripled its intensity in the time it had taken us to cross under the building. The drops felt like bullets on my face and back but I pushed forwards.

''Get ready,'' Derek yelled over the roar of water. I spotted the alley he had headed us for and readied my wolf for the change. We were only a few hundred feet from the alleyway when headlights appeared. A black car sped towards us, knocking Derek off his feet and into me. We crumpled to the ground in a tangle, but it only took us a couple of seconds to recover and leap up.

Derek growled, stepping in front of me as two men climbed out.

''Sam? Dean?'' I gasped.

* * *

They didn't hear me over the thunder of rain. Sam leapt for me, and Dean for Derek. Sam went straight for the tackle, aiming to knock me out until they could get me somewhere out of sight. I heard Dean and Derek grunting and exchanging blows behind me, but I didn't dare turn around. I knew my eyes were glowing blue, but Sammy was trying his best not to pay attention to them.

I heard a bone crack behind me, and concern for my mate twisted inside me. ''Sorry, Sammy,'' I mumbled before swinging a perfect punch to the side of his head. My fist connected with his ear and Sam doubled over. Not missing a beat, I spun around to help Derek.

''Stop!" Dean shouted. I froze, taking in the gun he had trained on Derek. Derek caught my eye and nodded, raising his hands in surrender. Pale red water ran from the corner of his mouth. I could smell the blood from Derek and the gash on Dean's head. While I was distracted, Sammy snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling to his chest, thereby immobilising me. I silently complemented his recovery time.

Dean tilted his head, studying me through the rain, which had dropped off to a light drizzle. Confusion at my glowing blue eyes was written plainly across his face.

''Y/N?'' He breathed.

I gave him a nervous smile. ''Hey, Dean.''

* * *

The guns they held dropped their aim. Sam stepped towards Dean, an unconscious tell that he was uncertain of their next move. Derek glanced at me, a frown on his face. I knew he was wondering how I knew two Hunters.

''There they are!"' Someone yelled in the distance. A command was yelled and four pairs of feet sprinted towards us. My werewolf ears picked up the sound of booted feet on concrete as they darted through the carpark we had come from.

A bullet zinged past my ear, cracking into the tarmac near Baby's door. Dean swore as he and Sam leapt for cover. Derek and I leapt forwards, already sprinting for the first Hunter. She raised her gun, ready to fire. I kicked the weapon out of her hand while Derek ran to intercept the next two who appeared.

Sam and Dean took the other two and within 3 minutes, all four Hunters were on the ground, unconscious. Once he was sure nobody was move, Derek ran to my side, wrapping me protectively in his arms. I dropped the gun I had taken from one of the Hunters and returned the embrace. He trails a hand down my and in-between out bodies, resting over my lower abdomen. I'm vaguely aware of Sam and Dean watching us, but I don't care.

''I'm ok.'' I smile up at him, trying to reassure him. He nodded, seemingly unconvinced. ''Hey, we're ok.'' He leans down and kisses me, trying to reassure himself.

One of the boys clears his throat and Derek turns to glare at them.

Dean frowns slightly at me. ''I think you have some explaining to do, Y/N.''


	28. The Man

I first noticed the car parked in front of the 24-hour convenience store. Nothing in particular had drawn my eye to it, just the beauty of its sleek finish. God knows why anyone would get anything other than a black Camaro, all the other colours just didn't seem to convey its… power. The convenience store was empty, apart from me, the cashier, and the man who, I assumed, owned the Camaro.

He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome... anndddd I had just spilt my coffee on myself.

''Fuck!'' I groaned, dapping at the brown stain on my shirt.

''Need some help?'' Tall-dark-and-handsome was standing in front of me, a small sympathetic smile on his face. I stared for a moment before is eyes flicked down. I realised he was holding out a packet of tissues.

Blushing, I took one and resumed my dabbing, avoiding his gaze.

''Thank you,'' I smiled up at him, cheeks still red.

''No problem.'' He started to leave, then turned back. ''I'm Derek. Derek Hale.''

''Lilly. Lilly Cameron.'' I offered my hand, the one without the empty coffee cup. ''Local?'' I offered, suddenly wanting this conversation to continue. He was _hot_. A girl like me didn't meet… or get to talk to men like that.

''I am,'' he nodded. ''You?''

''Nope. I'm here for… something.'' I waved my hand vaguely.

A pointed cough from the bored cashier drew us out of the little bubble we had created. ''You guys buying?''

Derek nodded. ''Nice meeting you, Lilly.''

I nearly shivered at the way he said my name. ''You too, Derek.''

He gave me one last heart stopping smile before heading for the counter. Suddenly remembering why I was here, I grabbed my supplies and headed to pay.

* * *

 **Derek**

She was young; she must've only Turned a few weeks ago, I could still smell the humanity on her. I don't think she smelt me, she didn't run as soon as I spoke to her.

She was still getting used to her strength, I saw the way she gripped the cup too tight and the lid popped off, spilling coffee everywhere.

I watched her climb into her car; a rusty Ford, the red paint peeling off. I waited until she was a fair way down the road before I pulled out after her, my lights off.

Lilly pulled into a motel, on the outskirts of town. I waited as she went into reception to collect her key, nearly growling at the way the boy manning the desk stared at her. She was gorgeous, even for a wolf who were naturally more attractive to the opposite sex. My possessiveness confused me; she wasn't my mate, or my pack, so why was I jealous?

I was getting ready to pull out of the parking lot when I saw her door open. I ducked as Lilly glanced around. She took off towards the forest behind the motel. I waited a second before climbing out of the car and silently following her.

* * *

 **Lilly**

I knew someone was following me. I was trying my hardest to lose them, but they refused to give up. I just hoped that they were prepared for what was about to happen.

I could feel the Change, writhing beneath my skin. I walked through a patch of moonlight and the wolf inside me howled in delight. My eyes snapped blue and my incisors elongated. In a few minutes, I would be more wolf than human. I staggered over to a tree, digging my claws in; the wolf snarled under my skin, trying to force its way out. I had once last burst of strength, then all fight left me. Hair sprouted from my cheekbones and I howled at the moon.

* * *

 **Derek**

I hadn't even realised that it was a full moon. Now that I didn't have to worry about Scott and his pack, I didn't bother keeping up the cycle. Lilly staggered over to a tree, where she stood for a moment before tilting her head back and releasing a howl.

Instantly, my wolf was howling back. I fought to keep the sound in my throat, but it was difficult.

 _What is this?_

Lilly doubled over and I ran forwards… before halting. Under the clothes, her bones were shifting, muscles growing. This was beyond a normal shift. Within moments, a full wolf, with glowing blue eyes was before me. Her glowing white fur was stark against the dark background. She caught sight of me, and snarled. She charged at me.

I growled, letting my wolf free. My eyes turned red and my fangs emerged. Power rolled off me and flowed towards her. The command to submit did not please her. With another snarl, she was walking, albeit slowly, towards me.

I could see the physical struggle; her human mind against her wolf body. Each step seemed to get easier for her, and within a couple of seconds, she was metres away from me.

''Stop!'' I yelled, my Alpha voice weighing the words.

She halted, her head tilting. I took the opportunity. Within seconds, I was on all fours, in wolf form, my clothes in a pile beside me. I snarled again, louder this time.

This time she fell to her belly, eyes down, ears back. The perfect pose of submission. I snarled one last time to assert my dominance before returning to human form. Not long after, she followed suit.

''What the hell?'' Lilly gasped, now clothed. ''What was that?''

''What do you think you are doing?'' I growled. ''Turning near a town!''

''I-I thought I could control it. I was trying to get away.'' She muttered.

''Well, you can't. Where is your Alpha?'' I looked around, half expecting an angry Alpha to leap out of the trees and attack me for being near his Beta.

''My… what? _Alpha_?'' Her eyes widened.

''Yes,'' I said impatiently. ''The wolf who Bit you. Where are they? And the rest of your pack.''

Lilly paused. ''Scott McCall killed them. So, I'm here to repay the favour.''


End file.
